A Heart of Stone
by General Luigi
Summary: What happened to Bowser that made him the villain so many gamers know and love? This story tells of his life before Peach and anyone else. Please note that every now and then, a chapter will be in the time after Paper Mario 2.
1. Prologue: 1881

**A Heart of Stone**

By General Luigi

**Author's Notes**

Not much has been revealed by Nintendo about the life of King Bowser, so any future revelations about his past should be ignored for this story to be fully enjoyed. Much of Bowser's life will be based on the life of a very famous ruler. With enough information, you should be able to figure out who it was. Anyway, this is just the prologue. Considering that I'm also working on two other stories, it might be a while before the plot fully develops, not to mention it might also be a while before I finish the first chapter. I recently received word that in Japan, Bowser's wife was named Clawdia. Be that as it may, the name of Bowser's wife in this story will not change. Finally, 1881 is the year I chose for the date of Mario's victory over the Shadow Queen. Most of the story takes place in Bowser's past, but every now and then I will go to the present for a conversation between Bowser and his children. The prologue is an example.

**Prologue—1881**

Bowser walked down the familiar halls of Koopa Castle, occasionally glancing at a picture hanging on the wall or a bust or statue guarding a door. Turning down to go to his chambers, he passed through the Hall of History. There, every past King and the single Queen were immortalized in heavily decorated paintings and statues. The Hall had been arranged so that the Rurikoopas were on one side of the Royal Chambers while the Koopanovs—Bowser's line—were depicted on the other side. Bowser continued down the hall, starting with the first Koopa King, Franz I. The procession continued—Johann I, Ludwig I, Wolfgang I, Anna I, Johannes I, Frederic I, Richard I, Franz II, and Georges I. He was about to go in when he saw his youngest son, Bowser Jr., in the Hall, looking at one of the portraits.

Bowser went toward his son, passing the pictures of his ancestors—Aleksandr, Nikolai, César, Modest, Mily, and his father—Morton. He stopped and saw Bowser Jr. looking at the picture of his father. However, Bowser looked not at himself but at the Koopa shown in his arms. The picture had only recently been placed in the Hall, but the memories made it seem as if the picture were as old as he was.

"Is that my Mama?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes…" Bowser said. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Did you not like her?"

"Junior… I loved her more than life itself. I never talked about her because it made me miss her."

"What happened to her?"

"She died… you hatched a month later."

"Is that why you wanted Princess Peach to be my Mama?"

"No… Peach could never replace Kato. I wanted Peach to get rid of my painful memories. I was stupid to think I loved her. I just wanted the pain to go away."

"Was Kato her name?" Junior asked.

"No; it was her nickname. Her full name was Yekaterina, which is Koopsian for 'Katherine.' It was a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, and she was… perfect."

"What about my siblings? Did they know her?"

"Larry and Morton were too young to remember her by the time she died. As for Wendy, Iggy, and Roy, they probably remember a little about her. Lemmy and Ludwig remember plenty, though. They were almost as sad as I was…" Bowser felt a tear come to his eye.

"What was she like?"

"Perfect…"

"How?"

"It's getting late. Remind me in the morning, and I'll tell you about her. Something tells me your siblings will also want to hear our story. Now, go off to bed."

Junior headed down the hall and to his chambers. Bowser walked into his chambers and took off his shell and clothes, getting into his night robe. Before tucking himself in and going to bed, he reached into the drawer of his bedside table and took out the picture of his wife that he had not seen in years. Blowing the dust off of it, he placed it on the table.

"Forgive me," he said to the picture. "I never should have tried to forget you." He then turned out his light and went to bed.


	2. Chapter I1: 1834

**Part I**

**Chapter 1—1834**

Bowser ran down the halls of the manse, having fun pretending that he was chasing a Boo soldier and he was a Koopa soldier. The manse was not the one his family lived in; his family lived in Koopa Castle. At the time, though, his parents were visiting a Koopayar who lived in the manse. He didn't care about a Koopayar, though. All he cared about was getting that stupid Boo. He dashed down the hall, screeching to a halt at a corner before continuing down the hall to his right, almost colliding with a servant. Nimbly dodging the servant's long legs, he continued down the hall and saw the Boo go into one of the rooms. He opened the door and looked around the room. Not seeing the Boo, he stomped his foot and breathed out a tiny puff of smoke from his mouth.

When he left the room, he saw the Boo taunt him on the other end of the hall. Bowser, not being one to take too kindly to taunts, went into his shell and zipped down the hall, crashing hard into the stone wall and leaving an ugly system of cracks in it before continuing down the hall. When his shell hit a small Koopa in a yellow jumper dress and a white blouse underneath, he stopped.

"Darn, I lost him!" he spat in annoyance. He then saw the Koopa on her back and helped her up. "Sorry," he said.

"Chto?" she responded. Realizing she didn't speak English, Bowser tried Koopsian.

"Sorry," he said in Koopsian. "I was chasing a Boo. I didn't see you."

"What's a Boo?"

"A bad guy. They're these flying balls with sharp teeth that scare people."

"Why'd you chase something so scary?"

"'Cause I wanted to get rid of it! Dad says I need to learn to fight if I'm gonna be King."

"You're gonna be King?"

"Yep, I'm the one and only Prince Bowser Mortonovich Koopa! My mom and dad are here."

The Koopa chuckled. "That's why you're dressed in that black uniform, isn't it? Nice to meet you. I'm Yekaterina Vissarionovna Svanidshell. But everyone calls me Kato."

"Then come on, Kato! We need to get that Boo! Let's go!" With that, Bowser dashed around, opening doors and looking inside rooms to see if the Boo was there. Kato followed suit, not knowing what else to do. After a lot of door-opening and searching, Bowser made the mistake of going into the kitchen. When he ran into a cook, the cook fell over, knocking a pot off of a shelf, which landed with a loud clatter on the seven-year-old Prince's tail. The pot, being an old-fashioned heavy iron pot, brought enough pain to yield tears. Kato, seeing Bowser crying, ran off to find her parents.

The cook, seeing Bowser crying, quickly ran off, fearing for his life—King Morton was not known for his kindness when his family was involved. Bowser lay there, crying to the point that he fell backwards onto his back, now in pain and helpless. By the time Kato came back with her parents and Bowser's parents, Bowser had calmed himself to a soft cry.

"What happened?" Morton asked.

"I was… chasing… a… Boo… and… a… cook… got… in… my… way," Bowser said, breathing rapidly from his crying. "…He… dropped… a… pot… on… my… tail."

"WHAT!" Morton yelled, blue flames streaming from his nostrils. "Who would do this to you?"

"Kato… saw… it… happen."

"Is this true?" Morton asked the Koopayar's daughter.

"She doesn't speak English, Your Majesty," Kato's father said, trembling.

"Did the cook drop a pot on Bowser's tail?" Morton asked Kato in Koopsian.

"No; Bowser ran into the cook. The cook fell down. He hit the shelf. The pot fell from the shelf. It hit Bowser's tail. The cook ran away."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I went to get you."

"Sire, it was an accident," Kato's father said in English.

"It was no accident that he ran away rather than help my son up," Morton said. "See to it that he is properly punished."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kato and her father left the kitchen while Morton picked up his son, who was now calmer.

"You and your Boos," he said to Bowser. "What would happen if that Boo decided to kill you?"

"I wanted to catch it and show it to you," Bowser said.

"Well, it's good to know you know who your enemies are. However, you're too young to fight Boos. If a Boo killed you, there'd be no one to become King if I died."

"What about Shroomsky?"

"Shroomsky? That guy's way too weak to be a King. He hides and shivers if you just mention a Boo to him. We need a brave and powerful King to carry on the family! That's why we need you alive when that day comes! You'll slay Boos by the shipload! You'll be King Bowser the Mighty! Bowser, the Bane of all Boos!"

"Someday I'll catch a Boo and show it to you."

"Someday. But for now, you need to stay away from Boos so you'll live to be big and strong like me! If you see a Boo, tell me right away and I'll teach it to never mess with my son!"

"Why can't _I_ fight it instead?"

"I just told you, silly!" Morton said, tickling Bowser. "You don't want to die before you're strong, do you?"

"No, I want to be big like you."

"That's my boy! Now, why don't you go play with Kato? I'll look for that Boo and throw it so high, it'll see the Stars!"

"Okay, Dad."

Morton put Bowser down and let him run off to look for Kato. Bowser dashed down the hall, calling Kato's name and creating quite a disturbance. When he reached the wall he had cracked, he saw a servant standing by it, curious as to what could have hit the wall hard enough to crack it. Kato was next to the servant.

"Sorry," Bowser said in Koopsian. "I was going too fast."

"You did this?" the servant asked, indicating the cracks. "That must be a hard shell to be able to do this."

"It's the hardest one that'd fit. It's even Boo-proof so no Boos can get me when I'm in it."

"I suppose nothing's too good for the future of the Kingdom."

"Kato, can we go play?" Bowser asked Kato.

"Sure," she said. "We can go out to the grass garden."

"There aren't any people to get in the way, are there?"

"Nope. I can tell them to go away if there are."

Kato then led Bowser by the hand down the hall and to her room, putting on a coat and hat.

"It's cold out," she said. "You should put something on, too."

"I'll go get my coat and hat." Bowser ran off to the foyer and saw his stuff on a coat rack. Jumping up to get it, he put it on and was then led by Kato to the garden, most of which was covered in a thick layer of snow. The trees—with the exception of the conifers—had snow on their otherwise bare branches rather than leaves. As for the hedges, their brown leaves were dotted with bits of snow with about fifty centimeters on top. The walkways were kept neat with the snow nice and packed along the sides. A snowdrift over a meter deep covered a grass field.

"That's the grass garden," Kato said. "I like it in the winter 'cause it's covered in snow."

"We can dig tunnels!" Bowser said excitedly. "First one to the other side wins!" Bowser dashed into the snow and started digging.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!"

Kato rushed in and started digging as well. Bowser, thinking he could go even faster, started breathing out to try to melt the snow with his heated breath. It worked for a little while until the snow tunnel caved in on him. Unable to go ahead, he retracted into his shell and started spinning, sending the snow flying everywhere. When he started digging again, Kato had gotten ahead. Bowser could dig faster, but Kato had gotten too far ahead for him to have a chance at catching up. When he poked his head out of the end of his tunnel, he saw Kato waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked jokingly.

"The tunnel fell on me," Bowser said.

"I won."

"If the tunnel hadn't fallen on me, I would've won."

"But it did, so I win."

"I'll race you back. Go!"

Bowser yet again crawled through his tunnel with a head start. However, when he reached the end, there was Kato, waiting for him.

"How did you beat me again?" he asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I shell-slid."

"Okay, this time we go on top. Go!"

Bowser jumped on top of the snowdrift, falling down into it. Kato collapsed her tunnel to make a ramp and shell-slid up and across the snow. Bowser, worried he would lose again, got a running start and jumped onto the drift, already spinning in his shell when he landed. When he started across, he dipped into the collapsed portion of his old tunnel and flew up over the drift and crashed into a tree. Kato, already on the other side, laughed loudly.

"Darn it!" Bowser spat, hanging from a branch. Struggling to get down, a clump of snow fell on him from the branch above. When Bowser shook himself off, the branch snapped, causing him to fall and land softly in a bush. When he finally got out, Kato was on her back, still laughing.

"You're funny," she said, still laughing loudly. Bowser, seeing that Kato had fallen onto her back, began laughing as well. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're on your back!" Bowser said, helping her up. Bowser then went back to the collapsed part of his tunnel and started packing the snow to build a snow fort. Kato, curious, went after him and into the fort. When Bowser made a snowball, he ducked behind the fort's walls. When he poked his head up again, he threw the snowball at a passing servant. The servant was about to respond in kind when he saw that Bowser had thrown the ball. Sighing, the servant continued on his way.

"What was that?" Kato asked.

"A snowball. You make one and then throw it at someone."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun!"

Kato then made a snowball of her own and, not seeing anyone else, chucked it at Bowser. Bowser responded in kind and got Kato in the arm. Bowser then abandoned the snow fort and made one of his own, facing a barrage of snowballs as he did. When he finally got into the fort, he started to hurl snowballs back at Kato. Eventually, though, he began to tire out. When Morton and Vissarion, Kato's father, came into the garden, Kato waited until they were close enough and then tossed her snowball at the tree her father was under, making snow fall from it onto her father.

"You're smart," Bowser said. Trying to do the same, Bowser tossed a snowball at the tree his father was under. However, Morton saw it coming and sublimated the snowball with his fire breath. Making a small snowball from the pile around Vissarion, Morton tossed a snowball at Bowser, hitting him square in the chest.

"Come on, you!" Morton called to Bowser. "It's time to go!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the King, and I say so!"

"Coming…" Bowser said, disappointed that he could not play with Kato. "Bye, Kato."

"Bye, Bowser," she said in response.

"You'll see her again," Morton said.

Morton then led a sad Prince Bowser out of the garden. Bowser was quite angry at his father, but he knew it was useless to hit him; he'd just respond in kind. Bowser's left arm had already been broken twice because he hit his father, so he knew better by then than to try anything. Beginning to cry, he decided Kato was his friend. As the days passed back in Koopa Castle, Bowser became increasingly persistent in asking his father to have Kato visit him or for him to visit Kato.

* * *

Author's Notes: I could not find the name of the parents ofthe person Kato is intended to be based on, so I used a different name for her father. 


	3. Chapter I2: 1836

**Chapter 2—1836**

The entire city stunk of sulfur and death. Bowser had always said he wanted to see a volcanic eruption, and he got his wish. The streets were covered in volcanic ash, the cars and pedestrians kicking up grey clouds wherever they went. Bowser was in his traditional black uniform. Everyone had come with an umbrella and gas mask so they could go outside without getting covered in ashes or breathing in the toxic gases. Because Koopa City was near three different volcanoes, a special system of aqueducts had been set up to control the lava flows. That way, no one could get harmed by the lava. All of the eulogy was to be inside due to the fact that it was almost impossible to understand anyone with a gas mask on. Every Koopayar and Koopyaz who was able was at the castle, as were their families.

Bowser was sitting in a chair in one of the many rows occupying Saint Bombsil's Cathedral, where the funeral was being held. His mother's coffin, made of the finest Shellberian wood and framed in pure gold and rubies, was standing on the altar. For some reason, he couldn't cry, but he was being torn apart on the inside. Morton was pacing, hordes of nobles trying to speak with him and comfort him. As for Bowser, he just wanted his mother to come back. In his mother's stead, General Kamek, the commander-in-chief of the Koopa Troop's Magic Division and a former scientist, had been declared a Royal Koopayar and was made Bowser's official caretaker. Kamek, however, was cold and only took care of the Prince because he had been ordered to do so. Kamek was sitting next to Bowser, silent, in a blue robe and fur hat, as was the garb of Morton's personal Koopayars. Bowser felt a small gloved hand on his shoulder. Since he had been looking down and staring into space, he had not noticed anyone come to him. Looking at the hand, he saw that it belonged to Kato.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom," she said in Koopsian.

"I wished for a volcano to erupt and the Stars granted my wish," Bowser said with no emotion. "Stupid Stars! Why'd they have to kill Mom?"

"You didn't know what would happen," Kamek said, speaking for the first time in hours. "I don't think the Stars actually granted your wish. We knew for years that Mt. Rurikoopa was on the verge of erupting. Your mother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time; your wish had nothing to do with her death."

"Dad says the Stars control everything," Bowser said. "They killed my mom, and I'll never forgive them for it!"

"I was a scientist before I became a Koopayar, and I don't think the Stars wanted your mother to die. Scientists try to learn how the world works. If possible, we might find out how to stop disasters like this from happening."

"Dad says scientists are stupid for trying to stop the Stars' will."

"Then I guess that makes me stupid."

"Leave me." Kamek and Kato walked away. "Not you, Kato, just Kamek." Kato walked back, her long, black dress in tempo with her long, black hair. "Why are you in black?"

"Dad said I was supposed to wear black to funerals," Kato said, taking Kamek's seat.

"Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome." She paused, letting out a long sigh. "My dad says we might fight the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What's that?"

"I don't know. He says some guy named Edward is taking countries. He says Edward hates Koopas and wants to kill them. He says we have to be careful."

"Is Edward the King of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I don't know. I think he is."

"Is he a Boo?"

"I don't know. My dad knows more."

"Let's ask him, then." Bowser got up, Kato following, and went into the crowd of red-robed Koopayars and black-robed Koopyazes.

"Dad?" Kato called. "Dad?" she called again.

Bowser pushed through the crowd, not remembering what Kato's dad looked like. Rather, he asked every Koopayar he found, "Are you Kato's dad?"

After failing to find Kato's father, the two Koopas walked back to the coffin and sat down.

"I hate it when I can't find someone," Bowser said, his arms crossed.

"Me, too," Kato said, imitating Bowser.

"How long are they going to keep yapping?"

"I don't know. Grownups always talk; it drives me crazy!"

"They're so stupid sometimes."

"I know, and then the bishop's going to give some stupid speech, then we have to listen to a hundred others yap about your mom."

"I hate it. I just want to be out of here so I don't have to listen to some guy drone on about my mom when the next guy's just going to do the same."

"Yeah, why did we have to get dragged here? I'm glad to see you, but did it have to be like this?"

For a while, they just talked about how stupid the funeral was, waiting for it to be over. After enough time, the bishop came in and took the podium, ready for his eulogy. Bowser and Kato sat down with everyone else, hardly taking in the speech at all.

"Yekaterina Pyotrevna Koopa was a dear member of the Royal Family. She did not hold as significant a position as King Morton, but she was nonetheless crucial to the stability of the Kingdom. She was successful and served her purpose wonderfully, bearing us Prince Bowser Mortonovich Koopa, heir to the Ruby Throne. Yekaterina was by all means loyal to the Stars and is, without a doubt, in Starborn Valley right now, her soul serving the Stars, her mind carried into the Star Kid that was born with her own tragic death…"

Bowser started tuning out the eulogy after that. He didn't need to be told about how great his mother was; he already knew. It always bothered him when people told him stuff he already knew. He thought eulogies were stupid; why tell everyone what they already knew? The bishop was probably boring everyone who knew Bowser's mother to tears. When Bowser looked at his father, he saw that his father had little interest in what the bishop had to say, as well. Kato barely knew Bowser's mother, so she was listening intently.

"How much longer until this is over?" Bowser asked his father.

"Don't talk; it's rude when the bishop is talking," Morton responded.

Bowser leaned back as much as his chair would allow and crossed his arms. He started thinking about how dumb the whole thing was again. He got so bored, he drifted off to sleep.

When he awakened, he saw that everyone was talking again, waiting for the burial. Bowser got up and looked for his father. He was not that hard to find; all he needed to do was pick out the largest crowd of Koopayars. Pushing his way through the crowd, he eventually reached his father.

"Dad, do I have to see the burial?" he asked, tugging on his father's robe to get his attention.

"Of course," Morton answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's an insult to not attend, especially if the dead person is a family member."

Bowser sighed and walked off as the Royal Chorus sang a hymn in Koopsian for Yekaterina's soul.

"Zvye-zdi, kryep-kiy, pra-buiy,

("Strong and just Stars,)

Vnyem-li ra-bam Tvo-im,

(Heed Thy slaves)

Mo-lya-shchim Tya!

(Praying to Thee!)

Dukh lzhye-mu-dri-ya lu-ka-vuiy

(Take away the cunning spirit of false wisdom)

Ot-zhye-ni ot chad Tvo-ikh,

(From Thy children)

Vyer-ya-shchikh Ti!"

(Who believe in Thee!")

Bowser had heard that hymn way too many times. He knew the burial would start after his father was done yapping with the Koopayars and Koopyazes. Drawing from the experience, Bowser decided funerals were very boring. It may have been for his mother, but that didn't make it any better. He seemed ready to nod off again when his father took his hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"It's time for the burial," Morton said. Get your mask and umbrella. Bowser reluctantly got up and put on his gas mask. He knew he looked silly in it, but he didn't want to be going underground with his mother. He then opened his black umbrella as twelve Koopayars, including Kamek, took the sides of the coffin and prepared it to be carried out to the graveyard. Bowser joined the procession alongside his father. The procession left the cathedral and went through the streets of Koopa City to the Royal Cemetery at Koopa Castle. Once there, the coffin was opened one last time for Bowser and Morton to give their final farewells. Bowser and Morton looked at the Koopa in her beautiful white dress, resting peacefully amid a bed of flowers and icons of the seven Star Spirits.

"Mom, I'm sorry you couldn't see me become King," Bowser said. "I promise I'll be the best King in history."

"Yekaterina, I promise you, Bowser will be raised to become an even greater King than Aleksandr the Generous," Morton said. "I will never forget you, and I will always love you, even in death."

The coffin was closed and lowered into the ash-covered ground. The headstone was a life-size marble statue of Yekaterina in a dress, her hands clasped at her heart. Ashes already marred the statue's beauty. Bowser, along with the rest of the procession, went inside the castle. Before leaving with the others, Kato hugged Bowser.

"I know you miss her a lot," she said.

"Of course I do," Bowser said. "She's my mom. The castle won't be the same without her."

"Good-bye, Bowser. I'll see you again." Kato let go and walked off with her father and mother. Kamek led Bowser off to his chambers. Bowser looked angrily at Kamek; no Koopayar could replace his mother.

--End of Chapter--There would be a line here, but the editing progam is being stubborn--

Author's Notes: The hymn is a reference to a hymn in _Boris Godunov_; I apologize if I transliterated and translated the Russian improperly. Also, thanks to Lord Crayak at for pointing out that Kamek would need to become Bowser's caretaker.


	4. Chapter I3: 1839

**Chapter 3—1839**

The castle was filled with frantic soldiers and Koopayars. Several Boo Kingdom nobles were also there. Oftentimes, Bowser would have to retreat into his shell to avoid getting trampled by a careless soldier. Very few did not know who King Edward was—he was the King of the Mushroom Kingdom, and he had conquered the Western Kingdom eight years ago, recently adding the Eastern Kingdom to his collection. The Beanbean Kingdom had started conscripting soldiers lest Edward set his sights on her. However, the Beanbeans had no need to worry for the time being—Edward had declared war on the Koopa Kingdom. Many plans were being made to hold off the Mushroomers and defeat them. In addition, King Morton was proposing a temporary peace with King Boo until the Mushroom Kingdom learned her place.

Bowser was in the Royal Apartments, studying a map of the Star Continent. Kamek was too busy to keep an eye on him at the moment. He then felt the presence of his father behind him.

"Well, Bowser, what is this?" he asked, indicating the map.

"A map of the Star Continent," Bowser answered. "See? Here's the Boo Kingdom," Bowser said, pointing to a nation to the east of the Koopa Kingdom. "And here…" Bowser started, pointing to the Beanbean Kingdom, "is the Beanbean Kingdom. To the west is the Mushroom Kingdom, and to the north of the Mushroom Kingdom is the Koopa Kingdom." Bowser then pointed to the capital, indicated with a picture of the Koopanov coat of arms. "Here's Koopa City," he said, pointing to the capital. He then pointed to a city in the northwest. "Here's Ninjirod." He then pointed to a city near the Mushroom border. "And there's Koopzan. Amprakhan…" He pointed to a city near the Kingdom's western coast on the Vimga River. "There's the Iced Sea," he said, indicating the body of water touching the Kingdom's western and northern coasts. "Here's Boggly Woods," he said, pointing to a forest on the Koopa-Boo border. "And here's Shellberia." Bowser indicated the stretch of land occupying the north.

"Very well done, Bowser," Morton said. "Study hard, child, for this great Kingdom will all be yours someday."

"AKTHI!" yelled a child's voice in Koopsian. Other voices followed in the clamor.

"What's going on?" Morton asked.

"Get away! Shoo! Heeelp!"

"Bowser, find out what's wrong!"

Bowser was about to leave the apartments when a Koopayar came in, bowing from the waist. Bowser rushed out the door toward the chattering, eventually reaching a room full of children, including Kato. Noticing the Chomplet in the middle of the room, growling, he approached the Chomplet. The Chomplet turned and barked loudly at Bowser.

"Nastasya, it's me," Bowser said in a soothing voice. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Bowser drew closer and scratched the Chomplet right behind her eyes. Calming down, Nastasya closed her mouth and hopped over to her bed. "What happened?" Bowser asked.

"Chomp attack," Kato said.

"How? Nastasya's very tame; I've never seen her like that."

"Chomp come to us… ask cuddle."

"Why not tell me this way?" Bowser asked in Koopsian.

"Okay," Kato responded in the same language. "The Chomp was very affectionate and wanted us all to scratch her or pet her. She went up to each of us in turn, asking for some kindness. However, one of us refused, so the Chomp growled at him. The child got offended and hit the Chomp, making her start barking. She tried to attack the one who hit her and started barking threats at the others, too. Everyone started getting scared and loud, which only excited the Chomp. The Chomp bit the boy who hit her and then started growling at the others… And that's when you came in and calmed her down."

Bowser went up to Nastasya and hugged her. "Is that what happened?" he asked her, knowing she understood neither English nor Koopsian. He then got up. "Dad asked me to find out what was causing all the noise. Is the kid who got bitten all right?"

"I'm fine," a Bob-Omb said. "This fuse grows back."

"Be careful next time."

"I will."

Bowser left the room to report back to his father. The Koopayar that came in earlier was just leaving.

"Well, Bowser?" Morton asked. "What happened? Why were those children yelling?"

"It was Nastasya's fault," Bowser said.

"Nastasya?"

"Nastasya was going around the room, asking to be scratched or petted, asking each child in turn. However, one of the kids refused. When Nastasya growled at the kid, he hit her, making her bark and start scaring everyone. The noisier it got, the more excited Nastasya got, eventually leading her to bite off the boy's fuse. I arrived in time to calm her before she tried to hurt anyone else. She's now asleep."

"Is that so? You're quite the reporter. I'd love to see what greatness the Kingdom will rise to under your rule as King. Were it not for my duty as King, I would gladly exchange my throne for that pleasure. But when you become King, make sure you have good advisors. Kamek is very wise, but his loyalty is to his own desires, not the throne. Be careful when he is around; he would kill me himself if he was not so scared of being executed for doing so."

"Your Majesty," Kamek said, bowing from the waist.

"Ah, Kamek the Loner, Bowser's never-present nurse, seditious schemer, flatterer in a Koopayar's hat, what is so important that you would interrupt my conversation with the son you were supposed to be watching?"

"Your Majesty, the Koopsky family had more honorable titles under King Aleksandr."

"Really? King Aleksandr, Hero and Savior of the Koopa Kingdom, Father of the Koopanov Dynasty, considered the traitorous Koopsky family honorable? You are a good joker. I suppose we are not so proud as to punish an arrogant servant."

"Your Majesty."

"What have you to say, Koopayar?"

"There is important news," Kamek said, drawing closer, "news that may affect the future of the Kingdom."

"Well, what is it?"

"Recently, the wizards and I have had a vision of a pair of malicious brothers who will grow up to become the Mushroom Kingdom's loyal tools, tools that will become the bane of this Kingdom if nothing is done. The stork is traveling north to deliver them now."

"Intercept him and capture the brothers!"

Kamek rushed out to give the order.

"He had better not fail," Morton said. "The Mushroom Kingdom is not winning yet, but neither are we."

Bowser looked outside, seeing Koopa soldiers boarding an airship docked in the military courtyard. Cargo (mostly food) was being loaded via a crane into the ship. Bowser had never had the pleasure of riding in an airship.

"Dad, can I ride in an airship someday?" he asked.

"Of course," Morton answered. "You're twelve now; it's high time you begin learning how to rule! In fact, I'd like you to accompany me to the strategy meeting. Let's be off!"

Bowser was led into the Conference Hall. A large table holding a map of the world was positioned in the center, Koopayars and officers lining the sides. A number of wooden figurines to indicate troops were placed on the map. The black ones were Koopa troops while the red ones were Mushroom troops. One of the officers turned to greet the King.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," she said.

"You all know Bowser, yes?" Morton asked. The officers and Koopayars all nodded. Bowser noticed that Kamek was among them. "Kamek, I thought I told you to give those orders."

"I did, Your Majesty," Kamek said. "A squadron of Toadies was sent out to handle the task. The target's path has already been tracked; intercepting it should be hatchling's play."

"Good. Well, moving on, Bowser is to begin helping the Kingdom today, starting with this strategy meeting."

"It is always good to have an additional mind for war," an officer said.

"How are the borders holding?"

"Wonderfully. The winter has been taking serious toll on the enemy's invasion force. Defeating King Edward should be easy as long as we hold him during the warmer months; he will simply exhaust his troops trying to break through. He has no navy so far, so we are proposing a naval blockade."

"That sounds good."

"I also suggest we utilize the Dino Archipelago to act as a naval base from which to attack the Mushroom Kingdom. We can use Chocolate Island; so far, the place has no actual civilizations."

"A wise suggestion," the female officer said. "But what about the local tribes? Surely, they will object to our use of the island."

"It will only be for the duration of the war. Besides, there are so many different tribes that it would take years just to find them all, let alone sign treaties with them. By the time they allow us to build, the war will be over."

"Why not have the native tribes help us?" Bowser asked. The officers and Koopayars were silent.

"How can a bunch of savages help us?" a Koopayar asked.

"I think I understand," the female officer said. "The natives could help us build our base, and, if necessary, make it easier for us to forge alliances with other tribes. There are probably thousands of able natives, which would practically triple our manpower there. Besides, they know the land better, so we'd be able to use the materials there a lot more effectively. If they demand something in return, we can always trade. After all, it's not every day they get introduced to foreign imports."

"Brilliant!" another officer exclaimed. "We might even be able to use the archipelago to help us trade with equatorial and southern nations!"

"We'll see how things fare first. After all, we shouldn't be exploiting the natives' land."

"Well, we might be able to buy some of their land permanently."

"Bowser," Morton started, "that was ingenious! In fact, perhaps you should lead the campaign!"

"Really?" Bowser asked.

"Indeed. You can take a small fleet of airships and begin trading with the locals and enlisting their help."

"Your Majesty, can you trust him alone?" Kamek asked.

"He's not going to be alone. You will serve as his strategist."

"Me?" Kamek asked in a small, squeaky voice.

"Yes, and I won't take no for an answer. You are, after all, my son's official caretaker. Come, Bowser. You, too, Kamek. The two of you must prepare immediately!"

Bowser and Kamek followed Morton out of the Conference hall. Needless to say, Bowser was excited. He had never ridden in an airship before. In addition, he had heard that Yoshis originated in the Dino Archipelago; perhaps he could ride one! There was also the fact that he was to command an entire legion of Koopa troops. Bowser was not just excited; he was beyond excited; he was ecstatic.

--End of Chapter--There would be a line here, but the editing progam is being stubborn--

Author's Notes: Hence the beginning of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. There's another _Boris Godunov_ reference in here. In Act 2 of _Boris Godunov_, an initially tame pet parrot becomes vicious and starts attacking one of the nurses. In addition, Knyaz Shuisky (my favorite character) makes an appearance and informs the Tsar of the arrival of a new enemy.


	5. Chapter I4: 1839

**Chapter 4—1839**

Bowser looked over the side of the airship, the _KWS Shellfried_, and saw the archipelago drawing closer. There were three islands surrounding a central bay. According to Kamek, the archipelago was the atoll (whatever that meant) of an ancient supervolcano. After what had happened three years ago, Bowser knew better than to wish for an eruption. The northern island was the largest, a half-circle with two weird mountains occupying the northernmost section, separated by a giant lake that drained into the bay. The western mountain was dome-shaped and had a series of entrances to small caves. As for the eastern mountain, it looked like an upside-down paper cup, only sand-colored. As the ship passed between the mountains, Bowser saw that the top of the eastern mountain was actually only half, with a lower cliff making up the other half. Once past the mountains, a vast plain with a lake occupied the eastern part of the island while an equally vast forest occupied the western part. To the south were two islands, the western one a jungle-covered island with a small mountain on its western side. The other island, to the east of the jungle island, was a copper brown cluster of mountains that made Bowser hungry.

"That's Chocolate Island," Kamek said. "It appears we'll have no trouble building a fortress there. Wait! That mountain…that thing's pure copper!"

"Kamek," Bowser started, "What's an atoll?"

"When a volcano in the ocean goes extinct, it starts to collapse. Eventually, the crater goes underwater, leaving a ring of islands around it."

"So that bay in the middle was the crater?"

"Yes. It certainly gives you a good idea of how powerful this volcano must have been when it was active. One positive aspect is that volcanoes make the surrounding land incredibly fertile, not to mention the pressure creates very strong stones, such as diamonds."

"Where are the Yoshis?"

"That island to the west is where most of them are, but we had specific orders to build our fortress on Chocolate Island. Besides, according to the reports, a band of Yoshis intends to take the green-capped baby from us. They're determined to get the red-capped baby and his brother to the Mushroom Kingdom. There are no ships to the continents other than ours, so that means they intend to free the stork we captured. I will see to it that the Yoshis are intercepted and Baby Red captured. It would help if we recruited the aid of the natives. In fact, I think I see a village below us."

"Give the order to land. I wonder if there are any Yoshis there."

"Don't get your hopes up, Your Highness," Kamek said, walking to the CIC. Before long, the fleet began to drop altitude, preparing to land near the village. Bowser looked over the edge eagerly, hoping to see the outline of a Yoshi. However, as the ships drew closer, it was becoming clear that no Yoshis occupied the village. With a disappointed sigh, the Prince walked over to the gangplank that was being prepared.

Walking down the plank, an escort of twenty guards gathered around Bowser. Each guard was in dull black armor (shining armor was essentially wearing a giant target on one's chest, so armor was only polished on ceremonial occasions). Half had long steel pikes that were three meters in length each. The other half had short breech-loading rifles with axe heads for bayonets. Kamek was a force in and of himself, capable of using advanced forms of Star magic, not to mention Prince Bowser, in a special black shell designed for combat purposes, was also not to be messed with. The natives, with their armor-like hides, short legs, and short horns on their noses, approached in curiosity. When Bowser stopped, the troops gathered up in formation, weapons ready.

"At ease," Kamek said. "We're here to make allies, not enemies." The troops relaxed their stances. Then to the natives, "Do you speak English?" There was no response. Four larger natives with grey skin instead of blue skin approached Kamek. Kamek, trying to gain some information, pointed to himself and said, "Kamek."

"Reznor," the grey-skinned natives responded, motioning to each other.

"Soldiers," Kamek said, motioning to the troops. "Ship." Kamek pointed to the ship.

"Rhino," a Reznor said, motioning to its blue-skinned comrades. "Yaowah gher oh?" they asked Kamek.

"Ghee," Kamek responded, recognizing the language as Shy Guy. For a while, Kamek spoke with the Reznors in Shy Guy. Bowser, knowing only Koopsian and English, did not understand a word they said.

"Kamek, what's going on?" Bowser asked in English.

"We are discussing the terms of an alliance," Kamek said to Bowser. "Is it suitable to let the Reznors take our base once we do not need it?"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't we make the village a base? The village will be protected that way, not to mention we'll have a base."

"A wise decision, Your Highness." Kamek repeated Bowser's suggestion to the Reznors, who agreed. Turning back to Bowser, he said, "They say we've got a deal. We'll map out the plans for the fortress. In the meantime, we'll conduct our search for Baby Red from the _Shellfried_. I'll also send a couple of envoys to the Shy Guy Republic to discuss an alliance. The Yoshis are very smart, so it won't be long before they mobilize with a plan."

"Are we going to have to fight the Yoshis?"

"If we must. Our objectives are to build a naval base for use against the Mushroom Kingdom and to capture Baby Red. Baby Green can be held here. Baby Red will remain in hiding if we don't lure him out with his brother, so it makes sense to get Baby Red to come here. Once he's here, we'll overwhelm him and capture him, thus saving the Kingdom's future."

"Capture the Yoshi, too; I want to ride one."

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

About a week later, Bowser was disappointed to learn that Burt the Bashful, a tribal chief from Yoshi's Island, had fallen to the Yoshis despite aid from Kamek's magic. Fearing the Yoshis might reach Chocolate Island before he was ready for them, Bowser sent a message to the Koopa Kingdom to request additional troops, as well as large quantities of construction workers and machinery. By allying with a Blooper tribe, it was nearly impossible for the Yoshis to reach Chocolate Island via a ship. The only way was through Crescent Island, which meant crossing the Donut Plains, the Twin Mountains, Soda Lake, and the Forest of Illusion. There was a good amount of time before the enemy was at his doorstep.

Bowser had never been away from home for so long. He had been on vacation before, but that was with his parents. Alone, he had never been away for more than a day. He didn't speak Shy Guy, so the natives weren't that entertaining for him. As for his so-called caretaker Kamek, he was almost never around. For some reason, he found himself wanting to visit Baby Green, as everyone called him due to his green hat. Baby Green seemed to be a rather odd fellow. Every now and then, he would cry, but then he'd notice something he found to be odd and stare at it relentlessly.

Walking down the main path in the village, Bowser heard the familiar "Gra-kaw" of a flock of Goonies. A couple of soldiers were throwing bread crumbs to the horde that had landed. A rather odd Goonie with green wings stood out. It acted no different from the others, but few failed to notice it. Coming closer to the hut Baby Green was in, Bowser heard noting but silence from the inside. When he entered, he noticed Green staring at a splotch of Goonie droppings that had landed on the rug placed near a window. The guy certainly was strange. A child his age would be expected to cry on a regular basis, yet he was almost completely silent.

"He certainly is curious," a soldier said in Koopsian. "I have a pet Scratch at home who's less curious than Green here."

"He gets interested in the weirdest things, though," Bowser said.

"He's a baby; it's only natural for him to be fascinated by dung."

"I guess interfering would just make him cry."

Bowser looked again at Green. He was a very weird creature. He had no natural defense at all. He had weak skin, not even protected by a shell or a layer of shaggy fur. The Toads had their Vim for healing, but the creature sitting before Bowser looked very weak. Koopas had no shell upon hatching, but they simply used their eggs as shells until they got their own. Rhinos had that thick hide at birth, and Yoshis could swallow a Koopa whole at birth. However, Green was utterly helpless.

"What a weird animal," Bowser said. "He's got no way to defend himself. At this age, even Goombas are better protected than Green."

"Hey, do you think this boy is the son of Fire Master Cristoforo? Master Cristoforo's the same animal, not to mention he wears a hat just like Green's here, but—"

"Brown with a 'C'. If he is Cristoforo's son, then it's all the more reason to keep him. Fire Master Cristoforo and Thunder Master Felipa are two of the deadliest wizards in the world. If their children are going to serve the Mushroom Kingdom, they'll be just as big a threat as Kamek said. Ugh… two wizards as deadly as the Masters becoming King Edward's tools… we can't allow it."

The soldier looked at Green. He had the same thought in his head as Bowser: they had captured someone who might be the son of two lethal wizards. If Green escaped and served the Mushroom Kingdom, he could wreak havoc even Kamek wouldn't be able to stop. Kamek was a well-known wizard, but he wasn't a master. The Star Master's identity had been unknown ever since the death of Master Viktoria over three hundred years ago. Green was possibly destined to be incredibly powerful.

"If he _is_ the son of Masters Cristoforo and Felipa, he'd be very useful if he served us," Bowser said. "Even if his brother escapes, we'll be able to train Green in magic much better than any Mushroomer could."

"Now _that_ is a good idea."

"Prince Bowser!" A familiar Koopayar came in with a letter and a worried look on his face.

"You're not a very good caretaker," Bowser said.

"Salvo the Slime was defeated," Kamek said. "These Yoshis are much smarter than we thought."

"We?"

"Smarter than I thought. They can find weaknesses almost instantly. Magic or no magic, the locals are proving almost useless. It's for that reason that I intend to use the ghost troops against the Yoshis. We've found no signs that the locals have ever fought ghosts."

"Don't fail. By the way, what's that letter?"

"It's for you. King Morton sent it."

Bowser snatched the letter from Kamek's hands and looked at it.

My son,

I am pleased to learn of your alliance with local tribes. Also, your description of the child you captured gives me and the Koopayars reason to believe that he is none other than the son of Fire Master Cristoforo and Thunder Master Felipa. It is absolutely imperative that both children are captured. If they reach the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom will have a lethal weapon in her hands.

As for your request, I have sent a fleet of fifty ships to aid your fortifications. Be cautious in your war with the Yoshis; they are incredibly intelligent and learn very quickly. That being the case, I have sent a number of generals to help plan for victory. You are in charge of the Koopa Kingdom's fate now. Failure will not be taken lightly.

Your father

Bowser was both pleased and scared by the letter. His future depended on his victory. He knew he was the heir, but failure would likely yield a terrible punishment for him. For a moment, he considered killing Green right then to ensure that he would not be a threat in the future, but without Green, Red would not come. He wanted to make absolutely certain that the Yoshis would not win.

"Step up mining operations," Bowser said to Kamek. "The Yoshis are too smart to be taken lightly. We need our fortresses to be built stronger and faster."

* * *

Author's Notes: I have found no information on the names of the Mario Brothers' parents, so I used the names of a very famous Italian and his wife for the parents' names. 


	6. Chapter I5: 1839

**Chapter 5—1839**

Back home, the fortress would have been covered in thick snow, but instead, only rain came. The Koopa Kingdom had her blizzards, but down south at the Dino Atoll, there was only torrential rain. The rain came down so heavily that one could take a shower outside, winds blowing so strong that the lighter soldiers easily lost their footing. The fortress had not been built with the torrent in mind. The battlements had been flooded, and the courtyard was a giant bog. It was a good thing a siege was not expected.

Baby Green had been moved inside the fortress for safety. One thing that particularly seized his attention was lightning. A special system of defenses had been set up for that purpose. Lightning rods all over the castle absorbed electricity. Thunderhand magicians inside the castle could then direct the electricity at anyone stupid enough to attack. Baby Green, rather than crying in fear of the lightning strikes, actually looked at the electricity coursing through the defense system. Bowser, uninterested in the lightning, simply watched Baby Green. Green's fascinations had become a sort of entertainment for the Prince.

"The more I see him watch the lightning, the more I think he _is_ their son," a soldier said in Koopsian. He did not need to specify who "they" were; everyone had begun to accept Green's relation to Cristoforo and Felipa as fact instead of hypothesis. "Maybe he'll start using Thunderhand."

Bowser ignored the comment. He didn't need to be told about how deadly Green might become.

"Prince Bowser," Kamek said, coming in. Bowser turned his head to Kamek. "An envoy from the Shy Guy Republic is here. He wishes to speak to you."

"Take him to the parlor; I'll be there in a bit," Bowser said. "How have our defenses fared?"

"Poorly, Your Highness. With all this water, the magicians can't direct the electricity. We may have to rethink the Thunderhand defenses. We have only our own troops and standard defenses. Tap-Tap the Red Nose… according to the reports… melted by falling into the magma chamber under the fortress. In fact, the Yoshis might be here soon."

"Call all troops to this castle. We _will_ capture Baby Red. All that's happened so far in this campaign now means nothing. Our naval base was destroyed by those Yoshis, so all we can do is capture Baby Red. My father is already mad at me for losing the naval base. If you fail, you can expect to be put on the rack if you don't die in battle."

"I… understand, Your Highness. …The envoy is still… waiting."

"Then go get him!"

Kamek ran out. Needless to say, the rack did not sound fun to him. Bowser didn't like using the rack himself, but Kamek's work had been one failure after another. It had come to this. Either Baby Red would be captured, or Baby Green would be freed. Bowser himself was also fearful of losing. He was on thin ice after the naval base disaster. His father had been referred to as Morton the Punisher due to his "creative" punishments. He knew he would not be tortured, but he knew he would have some nasty punishment waiting at home if he lost. Were it not for his future on the throne, Bowser would have run away right then.

"No point worrying about it now," Bowser thought, walking toward the parlor. "A Shy Guy… I wonder what he wants. Probably some nonsense about us duping the natives or disobeying some ancient war law. Well, too bad for him. Edward attacked first, and genocide is definitely _not_ a good reason to go to war." Bowser opened to doors and walked in, shaking the Shy Guy's hand. It was wet from the downpour.

"Why are you here?" Bowser asked.

"I ask you same thing," the Shy Guy responded. "You take land of people."

"They accepted our proposal. In fact, our treaty was written in Shy Guy so they'd understand."

"You attack Yoshis."

"They are aiding someone who will be a threat to the Koopa Kingdom."

"You take baby of stork."

"If you mean Baby Green, he's safe."

"You intercept stork."

"It's to protect the Koopa Kingdom. Once we have Baby Red, we'll release the stork."

"You make excuses."

"You Shy Guys butt in on other people's wars like a parent."

"We enforce war laws, you disobey," the Shy Guy said.

"Why don't you go bother King Edward? Surely you've got some law against genocide."

"He ignore."

"That's what I'm going to do, too. I said we'll release the stork once we have Baby Red. Everything else we did in this war was approved of by the natives."

"You attack Yoshis."

"They decided to attack us, so we counterattacked. If they had just agreed to hand over Red, they'd all be fine."

"You leave now or Republic attack."

"We will leave in a month."

"You leave now."

"_You_ leave now and go tell that to my dad; he's the one who sent us here."

"You leave now. We explain to King Morton."

"Tell him yourself. If you have time to waste here, go use it talking to my dad. I'm done arguing. We're staying right here, and only my dad's orders can make us leave."

"Republic attack," the Shy Guy said, leaving.

Bowser left the parlor, his eyebrows looking like a "v". "Those guys are so annoying," he thought. "Butting in on wars that don't even concern them and acting like a mother breaking up a fight between her children. I'll bet they don't follow their stupid rules." Bowser went back to where Baby Green was, but was stopped by Kamek.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The Yoshis are here," Kamek said. "A single Yoshi has made a move we didn't—"

"_You_ didn't expect."

"Yes, one I didn't expect. He's in the castle now."

"Then go fight him! I'll go keep an eye on Green."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Kamek dashed off, his wand already glowing with the anticipation of a battle. Bowser, seeing the end at hand, made equal haste to Green's room. Two soldiers stood guard.

"Go find the Yoshi and capture Red," Bowser ordered. "I'll guard Green."

"Yes, Your Highness," they said, leaving their posts.

It would be time to fight soon. He entered the room and looked at Green.

"Your brother's coming," Bowser said to the baby. "Tomorrow, you will be raised as either a Koopsian or a Mushroomer."

A bolt of lightning struck outside, instantly diverting Green's attention. Bowser looked out the window as well. That lightning could have fried the Yoshis and won the war for them. However, thanks to all the water, the Thunderhand system was useless.

"Are you going to be some deadly wizard when you grow up? If you're who we think you are, that might happen. You'll be even stronger than Kamek, possibly even become a Master. Who will you serve when that time comes? Will you serve the evil Mushroom Kingdom, or will you be taking orders from me?"

A familiar smell began to emanate from Green.

"You don't care right now, but someday, you might change the world."

Bowser turned his head, thinking he had heard a voice. The sound of a Star spell echoed through the hallway, answered by a small explosion. Two sets of footsteps began to get closer. Bowser, thinking it was the Yoshi and Kamek, closed the door to Green's room and locked it, taking himself toward the sounds. Heading to a small foyer, he saw a green Yoshi nimbly dodge Kamek's magic.

"You're having _trouble_!" Bowser yelled at Kamek. Kamek turned his head up just in time to see Bowser jump down and pound Kamek flatter that a piece of paper. "All right, Yoshi, this is where you lose! That baby's mine and you'll be my own steed!" Bowser jumped up again and pounded the unstable floor, making a shockwave that hit the Yoshi, knocking Red off. Bowser jumped at the floating baby, but some odd force field protected him.

"Stop it!" the Yoshi yelled. "You're making him cry!"

"We have a mission to capture that baby!"

The Yoshi jumped up to grab Red and came down hard, striking Bowser with a shockwave of his own. The duel became one of jumping. Bowser proved to be stronger, but it was the Yoshi who was able to strike enough. Bowser's waves missed now that the Yoshi saw Bowser's strategy. The Yoshi, on the other hand, had conceived the idea of pounding right after Bowser. The strategy proved to be effective, and Bowser collapsed, tired.

"Where's the other baby?" the Yoshi asked.

"You'll never get him!" Kamek yelled. Kamek had somehow managed to become three-dimensional again. Before the Yoshi could stop him, Kamek cast a growth spell on Bowser. Under his new, increased weight, the fortress began collapsing around him. Bowser secretly hoped that Baby Red and the Yoshi would have been crushed right then, but the Yoshi was very nimble and fast, dodging the debris with only the slightest difficulty. Bowser knew his new size made him quite powerful; even that Yoshi's eggs would be no threat. Seeing the Yoshi, he reared back his head and spat a gigantic fireball at him. No luck. The Yoshi jumped to one side and threw a giant egg at Bowser. The egg struck Bowser in the left eye, not injuring him, but blurring his vision in that eye. Bowser stumbled back at the force of the throw, dashing back at the Yoshi after regaining his balance.

By then, the Yoshi had a small arsenal of eggs behind him, which proved quite effective at hurting the Prince. Bowser, after enough explosive eggs hit his head, fell backwards, driving even more debris down with the impact. The Yoshi was too agile, though, and managed to avoid getting crushed. When Bowser regained his footing, he spat more flames at the Yoshi, yet again missing every shot. Bowser's immense size was working against him; he was too big to dodge the eggs in time. Once the second barrage had ended, Bowser did not know up from down, and he collapsed.

* * *

Bowser was playing a game of chess with Kato when he heard a voice coming from his rook.

"Prince Bowser, are you all right?" the rook asked.

"Why are the chess pieces talking?" Bowser thought. "Check," he said out loud when his queen moved in to attack Kato's king.

"Yes? You are all right?"

"Make your move." A pawn moved a few spaces forward. "Your king's still in check."

"He must be delirious," Kato's bishop said. "Give him some rest; he'll come to eventually."

"Kato, your king's still in check."

"Nurse, could I please have some water?" a knight asked.

"Of course," the bishop said.

"Nurse?" Bowser asked. "But you're a bishop."

"Prince Bowser, you're delirious," Kato said. "You're in the _Shellfried_'s sick bay. You've been unconscious for ten hours."

"You think I'm in the sick bay on an airship? I'd say you're the delirious one. You never lose to me at chess."

"Ignore him," the bishop said. "It's best to just give him time to recover. According to General Kamek, he got quite a head injury from that Yoshi."

Bowser started to feel a little drowsy, so he went back to sleep. Beating Kato in a game of chess with talking pieces! Maybe he was delirious.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long. I'm back in school, and out of pure good luck, I got the homework-pilers in the fall. I'm weak in the spring, so it's technically a good thing. Yes, delirium really can be like that. I've been delirious before; I thought I was a Sim from The Sims 2. Anyway, sorry again about taking so long.


	7. Chapter I6: 1839

**Chapter 6—1839**

Singularity 22—confirmation had been received of the births of Luigi and Mario (Green and Red, respectively). However, rather than head home for what was likely to be as awful a punishment as his father could create for him, Bowser was determined to return home with something worthy of showing his father. Kamek had been elated to hear that more time was to be spent at the atoll. Of course, no one in the right mind would be in a rush to be put on the rack. The more time spent away from home, the more time Kamek spent off of the rack.

In particular, an odd-looking tree on Yoshi's Island was of interest to the young Prince. Dispatching the guards was mere child's play, but uprooting the tree had an effect that not even Kamek predicted. The entire population of Yoshis froze in their tracks, and an odd power resonated through Bowser. The entire island shook until its form became two-dimensional, flattening itself into the pages of a small book, much like the pop-out books Bowser was read as a hatchling by his mother. He opened the book, but only one page responded—the first page. Bowser looked back at the vast ocean where the island once was. Bowser had the perfect gift for his father—an entire island contained within a book.

Once back aboard the _Shellfried_, Bowser fiddled with the first page, grabbing an apple from the strange tree.

"Ptheh!" Bowser sputtered, spitting out the rotten-tasting fruit. "It sure looked ripe." He continued blowing raspberries and spitting, but the taste remained. During his ordeal, he could have sworn he saw a tiny Yoshi running across the page. "Kamek!" he yelled, fearing the fruit was poisonous and making him delirious.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Kamek asked, running in.

"I think this apple's poisonous! It tastes rotten, and I thought I just saw a Yoshi running across the page!"

"It looks fine." Kamek picked up the apple and gave it a taste himself. "Prince Bowser, this apple is delicious. Are you feeling well?"

"Give me that!" Bowser snapped. He tasted the apple again, but yet again, taste and texture combined to bring his tongue to King Edward's torture chambers. Was he getting sick? He knew sickness did weird things to the senses.

"Prince Bowser? I think the tree may be cursed."

"Cursed? If it's cursed, then why aren't you affected?"

"Possibly because you were the one who uprooted it. Regardless, removing the curse should be a simple matter. After all, it will probably wear off if we return the tree."

"To where? The island's in a book now."

Kamek placed his right hand on his face, massaging his temples. He began pacing, thinking heavily. "Perhaps the book can help," he finally said.

"It only opens to the first page."

"Let me see it, then." Bowser handed the book over. Kamek looked at the page, turning it easily. A red Yoshi ran up the page and to the next.

"There!" Bowser yelled. "I saw a Yoshi!"

"Prince Bowser, you need rest. I think you might… no, maybe it is the curse. Regardless, the pages turn just…" Kamek stopped as he struggled to turn to the third page. "I see your point. By the way, it appears there is writing at the bottom pages. With enough waiting, the book might be ready. For now, though, it might be best for you to wait. I suspect the answer to this curse might lie in the book. There is, in fact, a mention of you in the writing. It mentions a spell that you cast on the island. Six Yoshis survived the spell and are… Oh, my Stars…"

"What is it?"

"They are determined to take back the tree and are going to fight you in this story."

"Well, let's hope it's got a happy ending."

Kamek placed the book down on a table while Bowser walked off. Maybe a walk would get his mind off of the foul taste lingering in his mouth. Of all things, he had to pick a gift with a curse. Thanks to that rotten tree, Bowser could taste only rotten fruit. He hated that tree; why did he have to choose that to bring to his father? He knew that his father knew of the failure at the Dino Atoll; it was only a matter of time before some punishment was decided for him. Kamek was certainly not going to enjoy his punishment, but Bowser's fear of his own punishment far outweighed any sympathy he had for Kamek. He knew torture was forbidden on royals—let alone children, but he knew his sentence would not be an enjoyable one. What would await him at home? Humiliation? Exile? Dethronement? The thoughts replaced the rotten taste with an even worse one.

Bowser stopped at the railing and looked over. The large island below occupied most of the view, but the ocean was plainly visible to the north. The fortress built for the Reznor on one of the mountains stood out among the mud huts and houses comprising the surrounding village. The trip home would be a long one.

* * *

Shame, annoyance, hatred, embarrassment. Those feelings rushed through Bowser as he watched the siege from his tower. The final pages of the book could not have opened at a worse time. The _Shellfried_ had been damaged, resulting in an emergency landing at a fortress in the Mushroom Kingdom. On the positive side, the prisoners were all promised harbor in the Koopa Kingdom and the torturers were now the tortured. However, the Mushroom Army, led by Lord Toadsworth, was laying siege to the fortress, hoping to capture Prince Bowser and hold him hostage. To make matters worse, six Yoshis had jumped out of the book and were rampaging around the fortress. The repairs were almost done, but a few days was believed to be all the time that was left before Toadsworth's forces broke through. Too many Koopa troops were dying, but Toadsworth got fresh troops from the capital on a regular basis. Kamek was commanding the army—and doing an excellent job—in hopes that his success here would lessen his punishment. 

A Yoshi hopped in, making a number of annoying Yoshi sounds. Looking at it, Bowser saw that it was a mere hatchling.

"Mario's little pet!" Bowser hissed. "Don't expect to win; you're just a hatchling."

"Grrihoh!" the Yoshi responded. Fine. Words did not need to be exchanged anyway.

Bowser jumped up, hitching a ride on the green, snake-like ghosts that inhabited the tower. Bob-Ombs parachuted down to attack, but the Yoshi was too fast. The Yoshi tossed a Bob-Omb at the spiked ceiling, knocking the wooden spikes loose and hitting Bowser. Bowser fell, back first, to the floor, quickly righting himself. Pounding? Fine. Bowser jumped high into the air again, only to miss the Yoshi as he plummeted down. The Yoshi hurled a Bob-Omb in response, striking the Prince and exacerbating the horrible effects the tree's curse already had inflicted on him. The exchange was another humiliation; Bowser, covered in soot, fell a second time to a Yoshi.

"Take it," he said. "Go ahead and take your Super Stupid Tree! Besides, its fruits taste rotten to me!"

The Yoshi looked at the tree and placed the book on it. Tree, book, and Yoshi all began to glow as the island returned to its original place. Bowser felt the rotten taste that had plagued him for a week leave his mouth. The curse was gone, and a smile crossed the Prince's face as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bowser knew he was in trouble. His father had trusted him to capture Mario and Luigi, who turned out to indeed be the children of Cristoforo and Felipa, but he had failed. In addition, when he tried to bring back a gift, a curse was unleashed on him and he lost almost all of the troops in a siege. Bowser was more than in trouble; if he had not been the Prince, he would have probably been kept on the rack until his limbs were separated from his body. The Kooprichniks at the metal doors stood like statues, not even paying Bowser any mind as he entered the throne room. There, his face a stone effigy of anger and disappointment, in the silver-and-diamond throne erected during the reign of King Aleksandr the Wise, sat Bowser's father. 

"Bowser, approach me," Morton said, his angered voice not changing a cent in pitch. Bowser nervously walked toward the throne, his body shaking like a Yoshi at the South Pole. "Your failure has brought humiliation to the entire Kingdom. Intercepting a pair of children should not have been a problem, but you made it seem harder than laying siege to Shy Guy Isle.

"You are my son, so you will not suffer the same punishment your pitiful caretaker faces. However, you need to learn to be an effective ruler. For that reason, you will not spend your time here in the capital. Rather, you shall learn how to aid the people in the most unforgiving place our borders reach: Sakoopa, Shellberia. You will live with the Bekoopetov family in Yakoopsk. When Koopyaz Pyotr feels you have learned enough, or when I want you back here, you will return. Until then, you are under the care of the family of Koopyaz Pyotr Bekoopetov."

Bowser closed his eyes. Rage surged through his body; the kind, funny father he once knew was gone; only King Morton remained. His own father—or what remained of him—had banished him to Shellberia. It was one thing to live in the Shiver Mountains, or even the Koopasus Range, but Shellberia was so harsh that it was the perfect place to send criminals. Was that what he was? A criminal? Silently cursing his father, Bowser walked out of the throne room, already feeling the cold steel of the blade that was the Shellberian wind.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to Lord Crayak for the review that reminded me about _Yoshi's Story_. I was kind of in a rush to get Bowser back home, though. Anyway, here ends Part I. Part II will come before long, though, now that the homework load has calmed down a little. 


	8. Intermission I: 1881

**Intermission—1881**

"That doesn't say a thing about how you fell in love," Wendy said.

"I know that, but it's important for you to know that part," Bowser said. "If I had started right off with the love aspect, you'd all probably ask how I ended up in Shellberia. Besides, it does give more insight into why we were taught to hate the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Considering that the current King is also a prejudiced you-know-what," Iggy started, "I think your story does properly sum up our hatred of the Mushroom Kingdom. By the way, what fortress did you land at? Is it still standing today?"

"We landed at Koopa Brothers Fortress. At my age, it wasn't exactly that good for me to see the torture victims. I never got those images out of my head."

"And Toadsworth was leading the siege? He certainly isn't like that nowadays."

"Well, he was a lot younger back then. Once Princess Peach was born, he was assigned to be her caretaker, considering that her mother didn't recover from Peach's birth. Before he was a caretaker, though, he was a capable General and Lord. Of course, his capture of Koopzan was ultimately his downfall."

"Hey, isn't that what the song was written about? How your dad drove Lord Toadsworth out of Koopzan?" Iggy began singing in a high tenor voice, Ludwig joining in with his bass.

"O, in the town, the town of Koop-za-an,

"Migh-ty Mor-ton feas-ted and made mer-ry.

"He beat Toads-worth's ar-mies me-er-ci-less-ly

"To teach them to ne-e-e-e-ver

"Ram-page through Koooooooop again."

"How could I forget the song?" Bowser asked. "During my third year in Yakoopsk, everyone was singing it. Mushorgsky wrote it mere days after Koopzan was recaptured. Anyway, I was pretty embarrassed about failing at the Dino Archipelago. When my father defeated Toadsworth at Koopzan, I took it as a slap in the face. I was glad Toadsworth had been defeated, but his defeat couldn't have come at a worse time, considering my 'exile'."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short intermission. There will be one between each part just to draw back to the "present" time and show the Koopalings' reactions. Don't worry; I'll go ahead and start on Part II now. By the way, I'm aware that the song doesn't rhyme; it's based on a song in _Boris Godunov_ that doesn't rhyme in English (or Russian for that matter). 


	9. Chapter II1: 1840

**Part II**

**Chapter 1—1840**

Bowser's welcome party was far from welcoming. The Kooparemlin, while a magnificent sight, was covered from top to bottom in snow, its gold, onion-shaped domes white on top and gold on the bottom, resembling some flavor of ice cream turned upside-down. Kooprichniks stood guard near the gates, a glare in their eyes that noticed all that happened. Citizens stared at Bowser as though he was bringing a terrible mess through the clean city. Everyone knew Bowser had been practically exiled, and few were happy about serving as the prison for the royal failure. By the time he reached the door to the Royal Apartments, Bowser was quite eager to be away from the eerie setting he found himself in.

Koopyaz Pyotr sat waiting in the parlor, wearing the traditional red robe and black hat. His blood-shot eyes suggested that he had not slept in months. His wife, Yekaterina, looked far healthier, and had Pyotr's youngest child, Natalia, on her lap. Natalia appeared about seven years old.

"Welcome, Prince Bowser," Yekaterina said in Koopsian. "Koopyaz Pyotr is not in the best health. Please leave us for now. I will give you a tour later. One of the servants will show you to your chambers."

With an annoyed sigh, Bowser left the parlor and almost walked right into a green Bob-Omb. "The servant," Bowser concluded.

"Follow me, Prince Bowser," he said. Bowser followed the Bob-Omb down a hall. On one side was a number of doors, each leading to servants' quarters. On the other side, windows lined the wall, facing the courtyard. Every now and then, a door would replace a window.

"What is the Koopyaz sick with?" Bowser asked after a long silence. He had a feeling his Koopsian would certainly improve from living in Yakoopsk.

"I do not know," the Bob-Omb said tersely. "Whatever it is, please refrain from mentioning his sickness; most of us are not overly optimistic about his recovery. None of his children have been named as successor, but it is believed that Yekaterina will rule after Pyotr. Things would have been better off if Alexei had listened to the Koopyaz. Alas, such is the sentient mind."

"Koopyazevich Alexei? The one who disobeyed his father's orders and fled to the Boo Kingdom?"

"The very one. When he finally returned home, he was tortured and executed. As a result, there are only two children still suited to the throne."

"I thought Koopyaz Pyotr had three children."

"Anna renounced all claims to the throne and is happily betrothed to a Koopayar in Chukoopka. As for Natalia, she is only seven. The only other possible heiress is Yelizaveta, but she was born before The Koopyaz and Koopyazitsa were married, so there is considerable opposition to her possible ascension. Therefore, the throne will probably go to Yekaterina."

"I'm good friends with someone named Yekaterina," Bowser said. "She's the daughter of a Koopayar."

"It is a fairly common—not to mention beautiful—name, so I am not surprised." The Bob-Omb stopped by a room with double iron doors. "This is the door to your chambers, Prince Bowser. Someone will give you a tour of the Kooparemlin later. Please stay in your chambers until then." The Bob-Omb reached into his uniform and gave Bowser a very gaudy skeleton key. "Here is the key."

"Thank you. Do you know when someone will come to give me the tour?"

"I do not know. The chambers should have enough for you to occupy your time until then."

Without another word, the Bob-Omb walked off, leaving Bowser to enter his chambers. The Koopyaz was sick and without an heir. He had only been here a few hours, but already things were getting bad. When King Georges died without a legitimate heir, the Kingdom was in a state of disarray for nine years before Aleksandr the Wise seized power.

Looking around the room, Bowser felt himself calm down. The bed in the middle was teeming with elaborate designs. The many items of furniture, ranging from a chess table with matching chairs to a small dining table to a comfortable-looking sofa, all had the same red-and-white motif. Considering that he was in Shellberia, it was only natural that so much would be made out of wood. Shellberia was known for two conflicting aspects: a king's ransom in resources (especially wood) and an inhospitable climate whose only positive aspect was the unlikelihood of the region being attacked. Bowser recalled that the Mushroom national colors were also red and white. No matter. Iced Land and Desert Hill had the same colors, but they were mortal enemies. All the Books of the Nebula were arranged neatly on the shelf, as was typical in a Kooparemlin. Was there anything more interesting? Bowser looked through the books on the shelves, annoyed upon finding that everything was a Star Scripture. How boring. Morton had said that one could never get enough of the Stars, but Bowser was not overly interested in the Stars. He made his nightly thanks and wishes, but he felt that the Kingdom had more important things to concern herself with. He hated attending services, listening to the reverend's monotonous droning, standing up for several hours until the services ended, hearing some boring story about a Star no one cared about and how he or she did something insignificant. He knew religion was important to a lot of people, but he cared little for it. Exhausted from the journey, Bowser took off his shell and lied down on the bed, eventually drifting off to sleep.

Bowser looked at the clock. "Wrong side," he thought, turning over to face the clock, which read 3:37 PM. He heard some sort of metal banging on the other side of the doors. Who would be doing construction work in the Kooparemlin? Getting up from the bed and putting on his shell, Bowser remembered that the doors were made of metal. He opened the doors and saw a Toad on the other side.

"Prince Bowser, I was instructed to give you a tour of the Kooparemlin," he said.

"Go ahead and give me the tour then," Bowser said.

"Out of curiosity, were you sleeping? I had been knocking for some time before you answered me."

"I was. I didn't feel like waiting awake, so I took a nap."

"Well, anyway, please follow me. As you no doubt saw, the servants' quarters are in that direction, occupying the long hallway." The Toad indicated the hallway to the left and around the corner. "Anyway, these chambers are for guests and Koopayars. If you will follow me this way, I will show you where the Royal Family lives." The Toad led Bowser down the hallway to a more decorated area of the Kooparemlin. The gigantic windows on one side reached up several stories, a hall-like balcony lining the wall on the other side, connected to staircases and two elevators. "The elevators are a new addition. They are a much more effective way to get the Koopyaz from here to his chambers, considering his health."

"Hey, what's your name?" Bowser asked.

"Ivan."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Well, these are the Royal Chambers. Down there and through the hall are the dining hall and other special rooms. In the center, visible through these windows, is the courtyard. So, those are the Royal Apartments. Please follow me." Ivan led Bowser to a large door, one Bowser recognized from coming in. From there, the Thunder Train(1) took them on a small trip through the estate. Ivan pointed to a cathedral. "That would be the Cathedral of Kalmar; it is where services are held. You have heard of Kalmar, yes?"

"The Third Star Spirit. Of course I have heard of him; the reverends make sure I know about every last Star in the sky."

"Well, that cathedral is dedicated to him." The train continued on, stopping at the cathedral and picking up a number of Star Monks. A brief moment later, it stopped again to let the Monks off at what must have been their convent. "That is the convent," Ivan commented. "Only members of the Astroclergy are allowed in." Bowser sighed in boredom as the train continued on its way, Ivan pointing out a number of frivolous monuments to some past Koopyaz or Koopyazina before stopping at the local Testuduma(2) building. "That would be the seat for the Testuduma. Due to the Koopyaz's health, he has been unable to attend the most recent meetings." A pair of Koopayars boarded the train, which stopped again at the central gate. "By the way, the Royal Gardens are in the middle; there is no stop for them, since they are accessible from all stations."

"Would this be Prince Bowser?" a Koopayar asked.

"I am," Bowser responded before Ivan could speak.

"I am Mikhail Glinskoop, and this is Dimitry Shuiskoop. It is quite an honor to have the Prince himself here."

"It doesn't seem that everyone else is too happy about it."

"Your father is too harsh. He is by all means a worthy leader, but he is not kind enough to family members. I suspect the burdens of fatherhood did not come upon him without a fight."

"You're lucky I'm not too close to him right now, or I'd report you for sedition."

"Hah! You certainly have your father's sense of justice!"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither. It is just a funny coincidence."

Bowser turned to Ivan. "Is that all of the tour? I'm getting bored."

"Yes, Prince Bowser," Ivan said. "Do you remember where your chambers are?"

"Of course." The train stopped at the Royal Apartments, where Bowser darted off to walk around alone. Things would have been better if he had someone to play with him. He did not miss his father, but he did miss the various servants who played with him, not to mention Kato. No one to play with him, and nothing fun to read. This certainly was an adequate punishment.

* * *

(1) The Thunder Train is a train-like light rail transport powered by the Thunderhand spells of two Magikoopas, using the metal in the wheels and tracks.

(2) The Testuduma is not as easy a reference, but in Tsarist Russia, the Duma was a council of nobles (mostly boyars), and Testudite is a term referring to turtles and turtle-like creatures.

Author's Notes: Well, I took quite some time finding the piles of references for this chapter, but I'm trying to tie a lot of them together. If you look at enough of the names, you might be able to draw a conclusion about the Koopyaz's reference.


	10. Chapter II2: 1841

**Chapter 2—1841**

Even the soldiers were enjoying themselves amid the festivities. Of course, why should they not celebrate? The day was truly a momentous occasion for the Koopa Kingdom. Everywhere, effigies of the evil King Edward had been constructed just to be destroyed. Bowser, while still cross at his father, was lost in euphoria. Because it was such a wonderful sentence that aroused the celebration, the mere mention of it caused an eruption of cheers. As a gratuity, Bowser was given the pleasure of seeing Kato again; she had come to Yakoopsk with her family. Very fast, celebratory dances streamed from the orchestra (someone had actually fainted from dancing too much). He felt some embarrassment at dancing with Kato now that he was fourteen and beginning to experience the effects of maturity, but he danced with her nonetheless, often losing his footing and falling to the ground, forcing the skinny young Koopa down onto him when he failed to let go of her. Main Sequence 13th (although the celebration in Yakoopsk was on Enthos 4th) would go down in Koopa history as the most glorious day of the century—King Edward II, the merciless King of the Mushroom Kingdom, the enemy of every Koopa in existence, was dead.

Kato danced with incredible grace—Bowser was quite envious. Thanks to his increasingly strong build, he was more power than agility. Every time he tried a fast dance, he would end up tangling up his legs and falling on his back. Most of the Koopas did not wear a shell while dancing, considering how cumbersome they were, but with Bowser's lack of coordination, wearing a shell was a necessity if he did not want to get hurt. Fortunately, everyone kept their distance from him and Kato was graceful enough to get out of the way if Bowser fell. However, just as a precaution, Bowser was wearing a shell that did not have the usual spikes. The black of his shell went well with his own black-and-red suit. Everyone said he and Kato looked good together, but that was mainly because she was also wearing black. The dances were too fast for dresses, so Kato wore a suit, just like Bowser, albeit one that did not bring out her shoulders.

After falling a fourteenth time (bringing Kato down on him a ninth time), Bowser thought he had done enough dancing for the moment.

"I'm getting a little tired," he said in Koopsian. Kato was now speaking fluent English, but her accent still stood out quite strongly, not to mention her vocabulary was quite limited. Therefore, Bowser felt it would be better if he just spoke Koopsian; he had had plenty of practice living in Yakoopsk for a little over a year. "I think I'll relax for a while."

"Are you tired of falling or are you actually tired?" Kato asked in response.

"Both." Kato laughed.

"I'll go with you, then."

Bowser walked off the dance floor and sat down at a table, Kato sitting down across from him.

"So, what's Yakoopsk like?" Kato asked.

"Cold." Kato laughed again. "Living in the Kooparemlin isn't that fun. For starters, I arrived only a month before Koopyaz Pyotr died. Since no one else was considered worthy of the throne, his wife, Yekaterina, became Koopyaginya. Natalia also died recently. It's hard to raise a family in Shellberia. Most hatchlings don't survive infancy, and those who do still have childhood to make it through. I'm actually worried that I might get some disease and die here; if even the Koopyaz can die from a winter disease, imagine what could happen to me."

"I see your point. Well, I really hope you live; you're the only legitimate heir to the Ruby Throne. If you die, we might have a second Time of Disarray, and considering that we're in the middle of a war with the Mushroom Kingdom, your death would be far from wanted."

"Is that why you don't want me to die?"

"Well, there's also the fact that you're my friend, but I figured you would accept that reason as given. I'm sorry; did I offend you by not mentioning it?"

"A little. Now that you mentioned it, though, I feel better." Bowser paused, thinking of how to change the subject. "You're a very good dancer."

Kato laughed. She seemed to be doing that a lot; Bowser began to wonder if someone had mistakenly given her an alcoholic drink. "Compared to you, anyone would seem good—no offense."

"None taken; I know I'm a pitiful dancer. I'm just hoping I don't fall on my wedding day. It's traditional to dance with one's wife, so falling would be quite an embarrassment."

"Marriage… I'd certainly like to get married someday. I think I can picture your ideal wife. Let's see… kind, intelligent, honest—"

"That sounds like you."

Kato blushed. "Does it?" she asked quietly.

"You were just describing yourself. Perhaps you have hidden feelings for me?"

"No… not that I know of, anyway."

"I'm just kidding. Still, that does sound like someone I'd want as a wife. Beautiful would also be in there, though."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"You're only eleven; it's too early to tell. You might end up looking very beautiful."

Kato blushed more. After a very awkward silence, she finally spoke again. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You're blushing, too."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Well… er… it is… a bit of an… awkward… topic for us to talk about."

"Good point. So, did you hear about the victory in Koopzan?"

"No, I didn't. I thought the Mushroomers hadn't gotten past the mountains."

"Well, Lord Toadsworth actually managed to get a battalion past the mountains. He captured Koopzan very quickly and killed the Koopyaz and his family."

"How is that a victory for us?" Bowser asked.

"It has a happy ending; don't worry. Anyway, King Morton then gathered a huge force and marched straight through Koopva and Konyetsy and started a siege just a week after the Koopyaz's death. The battle started out in Toadsworth's favor, but our troops managed to take back the Vimga Pass and cut off Toadsworth's reinforcements. Then, King Morton captured a bunch of Mushroom supply wagons headed for Koopzan and loaded them with explosives. When the wagons got inside—BOOM! Almost all of Toadsworth's army was blown to bits! Toadsworth escaped, but his army was just a pile of corpses. He'll either freeze to death trying to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom or he'll get killed by Koopa patrols."

"I guess my dad's gotten a lot of pats on the back for that."

"Well, of course. The Mushroom Kingdom's best military mind lost almost all of his army in one battle. Your dad's a war hero. In fact, Modest Mushorgsky wrote a song about King Morton's victory."

"He seems to be doing just fine without me," Bowser said with a disappointed sigh.

"It's a lot easier to become famous with the sword than the treaty. Nothing gets someone famous like a war. You'll probably be just as good."

"He doesn't think so."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Before Bowser could respond, "The whole Kingdom," Kato continued. "I think you'll be a good King. You might not be the smartest guy around, but you're certainly the nicest, and my dad says we could use more nice guys on the throne."

"Do you mean that, or are you just saying that because I'm almost hopeless and you don't want me to feel worse?"

"I mean it. You said yourself that I'm honest." Bowser could think of nothing to say in response, but Kato found something. "Bowser, could you excuse me for a bit? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." Kato got up and walked off. Bowser thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd, but he decided it was his imagination. While Bowser had been in exile, his father had gone and become a war hero. Everyone was praising Morton and cursing Bowser. No one had the courage (or the stupidity) to directly insult Bowser, but he could tell that he was not well-liked after his failure at the Dino Atoll. Kato still thought Bowser was great. Was she in love with him?

"Nonsense," Bowser thought. "She's only eleven; what does she know about love? She only knows what is said in the stories. We just accidentally got on the subject, that's all. But what if I love her?"

"You are only fourteen; you still know little of love," another part of him said. "Give yourself some time; you'll fall in love eventually, maybe even with Kato. You've got time; don't waste it on premature love."

"Prince Bowser," a voice said. Bowser looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kamek. "It's good to see you well."

"It's good to see you off the rack," Bowser said sarcastically.

Kamek shuddered. "I find it hard to believe that prisoners are actually put on that thing. My arms probably grew five centimeters each. Thank the Stars for healing magic. Anyway, I came here with a letter from King Morton."

"You came all the way to Yakoopsk just so my father could scold me from a distance?"

"I do not know what the letter contains. Read it when you please. Anyway, now that I have carried out my orders, I believe the dance floor calls." With that, Kamek got up and walked over to two ladies on the dance floor. One was dressed in blue and looked Kamek's age, but the other looked around seventeen and boasted long, purple hair that matched her suit.

"Those must be Kamek's wife and daughter," Bowser thought. "Hard to believe someone so lovely could come from someone so ugly." Bowser found himself staring and diverted his attention back to the letter. He removed the Royal Seal and started reading. It was nice to see the Astrolatin alphabet for a change.

Bowser,

In your absence, much has happened. Lord Toadsworth, the CO who almost captured you, has reached the Koopspian Depression. Recently, my troops drove him back over the mountains. The Mushroom Army is no longer as susceptible to our mountainous border as it used to be. A victory in Koopzan (under my own command) repulsed Lord Toadsworth and drove him back to Bean Valley. The war is no longer a soldier's war in the mountains. Now, civilians are also in danger of being attacked by the Mushroomers.

On a different note, though, the Testuduma and I have made a very important decision regarding your future: we have chosen your betrothed. All the potential suitors were looked at, and we have chosen Yekaterina Vissarionovna Svanidshell. Treat her well, my son, for she will be your wife someday.

King Morton I

Bowser stared at the name in the letter: Yekaterina Vissarionovna Svanidshell. He was betrothed to Kato! He had to marry Kato! Seeing Kato on her way back, Bowser stuffed the letter into his pocket. What would Kato think of the decision? Did she already know? "She's only eleven; I'll tell her when she's older, assuming no one else tells her," Bowser thought.

"What was in the letter?" Kato asked.

"Huh?"

"I saw you stuffing it into your pocket. Don't pretend you didn't get a letter."

"The letter's content is none of your—"

"How can you say that, Prince Bowser?" Kato's father asked, interrupting.

"Does it have something to do with me?" she asked.

"Yes, but…" Bowser paused. "It's not easy to say."

"Shall I say it then?" Kato's father asked. "She will find out on her own before too long, anyway."

"Be my guest."

"Kato, King Morton and I, in response to the friendship between you and Prince Bowser, have agreed that the two of you should be betrothed—"

"BETROTHED!" Kato cried, half in disbelief and half in surprise. "Us?" The orchestra had stopped; all eyes were on Kato and Bowser.

"Yes. You two have become good friends. In addition, King Morton feels your sensible mind will be the perfect thing to keep Prince Bowser's ambition from getting the better of his common sense. Together, the two of you will rule the Koopa Kingdom with such expertise that even King Aleksandr the Wise would be envious."

"I'm only eleven; isn't it early to be choosing a husband for me?"

"Your mother and I were betrothed when I was only ten and she was twelve, and considering that you're here, our marriage was obviously a successful one. Besides, you and Bowser make a wonderful couple."

"I'm not ready to be thinking about marriage."

"Which is why we had hoped to wait until you were older to tell you, but King Morton insisted that the word be spread immediately. Give the idea more time to grow. As you said, you are only eleven, so you should wait for a few years before giving your input."

Kato was silent. Saying yes or no would do nothing at that point; until she was older, she lacked the authority to respond. The marriage would not be for another seven years at the least, so that meant there was plenty of time for her to decide. Bowser was also curious about Kato's response. He did not love her, but he had a feeling that if he had to, he would.

"I'll leave you two alone, now," Kato's father said as he walked off.

Silence engulfed the table. Bowser looked around and noticed that many people had been staring and were just now going back to whatever they had been doing earlier. Even the orchestra had stopped in response to Kato's cry, but the conductor had gotten them back in line.

"Kato?" Bowser asked softly. "I… I don't know whether I want this or not, but… I hope our marriage… if it happens… is a happy one."

There was little else to say, but the silence only added to the awkward situation. He wanted Kato to say something just to break the silence, but Kato must have wanted Bowser to speak first. Bowser heard some applause from the dancers and observers—the dance must have just ended. Seeing an opportunity to divert from his betrothal, Bowser sat up a tad higher.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Kato didn't respond, but she got up and took Bowser's hand. Shortly before leading him off to the dance floor, she raised herself up onto her toes and kissed Bowser on the lips.

The kiss was too quick (and too surprising) for Bowser to have a chance to respond, but he smiled. It was weird that she had decided to kiss him despite saying that she did not love him. What did the kiss mean, then, if not love? Bowser looked at Kato again and for the first time noticed her horns beginning to break through her layer of hair. He could tell she would be a wonderful wife, but he wondered how they could be married without love. He wanted to love her, and he wanted her to love him, but there was no sign of either.

"I hope things turn out for the better," Kato said.

Hope. That was what was in the kiss—hope that they would fall in love, that they would be happily married, that they would rule well. "Me, too," Bowser said after a while. The orchestra started up again in a 5/8 tempo. Bowser found himself on his back before even four measures had gone by, looking up at Kato's chuckling face.

* * *

Author's Notes: For those of you who have hunches as to the overall real-world reference in the story, please note that there will be differences between what happens to Bowser and Kato and what happens to the real-world couple. I apologize for taking so long, but the Internet on my side has been behaving worse than an unsupervised four-year-old boy lately. On the positive side, I had the time to give the chapter more thought. 


	11. Chapter II3: 1842

**Chapter 3—1842**

Bowser was traveling yet again, thanks to the inconvenient death of Koopyaginya Yekaterina. His new destination was Dudinkoopa, the capital of Testeymiriya. Bowser had no clue where Dudinkoopa was, but he knew the place was in Shellberia. After enough struggling with his geography, Bowser simply got up from his seat on the train and asked a conductor where Dudinkoopa was.

"Very far north," the conductor responded. "It's a tiny port city on the Yenishell River."

"Really? The Yenishell goes into the Northern Ocean there?"

"Yes; it's an excellent fishing spot. To the south, you find freshwater fish, and to the north are saltwater fish."

"I'll have to give fishing a try at some point," he thought as he went back to his seat. The train was, for the most part, passing through snow fields, with an occasional village looking as though it had less than a thousand people in it popping up. The train ride was not particularly exciting.

* * *

The screech of the train's braking wheels on the cold metal tracks awakened Bowser from his nap. With a grunting sigh, he put on his coat and headed over to the doors, waiting for them to open. When the doors did open, he noticed that he had seen the main clock somewhere. Did every station have a clock like that? 

"Korol'yevich Boser!"

Bowser looked over and saw a Kooprichnik—no doubt his escort to the Kooparemlin—approaching him. There was no short "a" sound in Koopsian, so Bowser's name in Koopsian was pronounced "Boser". It was annoying, since a slight error in pronunciation made him "Poser". Fortunately, slang tended to differ in each language; anyone who didn't speak English would not have the slightest idea what a "poser" was.

"Are you my escort?" Bowser asked in Koopsian.

"Yes. Follow me."

The tone of the Kooprichnik's voice was enough to tell Bowser that he was not wanted. Bowser was led by foot through the icy streets, often struggling due to the absence of a clear boundary between street and sidewalk. The town looked like a good place, but the people were as cold as the weather. The Kooparemlin, fortunately, was not far from the station. In fact, the western wall overlooked the inlet formed by epochs of the Yenishell carving through the nearly impenetrable ground. It was not winter yet, but there was already ice developing over the inlet. A pair of people was on the thicker ice, practicing Thunderhand.

"Am I to meet the Koopyaz?" Bowser asked the Kooprichnik once they passed through the gate.

"He is busy with other matters."

The Kooprichnik led Bowser to what he figured was his room and left him there. Bowser entered and instantly heard snoring. Looking in, he saw a Koopayar sleeping on the bed, the covers wet and brown from his muddy boots. There were tracks made of a mix between snow and mud leading to the bed.

"Excuse me," Bowser said. The Koopayar did not hear. Bowser walked up to the bed and shook the Koopayar, waking him only temporarily. Bowser sighed and left his coat hanging on the door so he would be able to identify his room when he came back. Since he was clearly not being given a tour, Bowser decided to take a look around the Kooparemlin. The place looked incredibly familiar. After going outside and feeling the cold bring out his arteries, Bowser decided he would wait before touring the entire Kooparemlin. He headed back to his room and waited for the Koopayar to get up.

* * *

After five hours of waiting, Bowser decided he would awaken the Koopayar whether the lazy fool wanted to awaken or not. Needless to say, breathing on the Koopayar's hand made him waste no time awakening. Even if the bed was resistant to fire, the Koopayar and his clothes were not. After dousing the fire, he glared at Bowser. 

"What was that for?" he asked in Koopsian, feeling very tired. "I was sleeping quite comfortably."

"This is my room; what are you doing here turning the covers brown with your filthy boots?"

"Must you talk so loudly? I have the worst headache."

"OUT!" Bowser yelled, shaking the room. The Koopayar staggered out the door, tracking more mud. Now that the Koopayar was gone, Bowser concluded something needed to be done about the mess, so he sought out a servant. With the room being cleaned, Bowser put on his coat and decided to tour the Kooparemlin.

Considering how small Dudinkoopa was, it was not that surprising that the Kooparemlin was also small. A small church was in the middle while the military center and Koopayars' manses occupied the area near the wall. Hearing noise from the church, Bowser went inside to see what the commotion was.

There, bringing shame to the church's sanctity, was a bunch of Koopayars and other courtiers, quite happily drunk. Two Koopas with gudoks were singing and playing, which further added to the shameful mirth. One of the entertainers began singing in a very annoying falsetto, the second soon joining in.

"_Oh, Koopyaz, let me go back to my friends!_

"_Oh, Koopyaz, let me go back to my family!_

"_Please don't hold me here!_

"_Please don't dishonor me!_"

The court laughed at the song, which, for some reason that Bowser did not understand, was supposed to be funny.

"Long live our father, Koopyaz Vladimir!" a Koopayar yelled.

The rejoicing, drinking, and dancing continued, disturbing Bowser greatly. A group of Koopas, all female, ran through the church doors to the Koopyaz, who was somewhat drunk himself.

"Koopyaz, please help us!" one of them cried.

"A young maiden was abducted by your courtiers!" another cried.

"Please, do something!"

"Surely they wish to harm her!"

"Why do you howl, ladies?" the Koopyaz asked. "Your friend is with me, living a life of luxury. She will know neither work nor pain; for her, only the best life will suit her."

"Koopyaz, please release her!"

"Don't dishonor her!"

"Let her return to her friends and family!"

"Why are you still here?" the Koopyaz asked, now annoyed. "Your friend will have only the best life possible. If you continue with your senseless chatter, all the worse for you and your friend. Now, get out! OUT!"

The girls fled, fearing for themselves and their friend. Bowser, having seen and heard enough, followed them. Despicable. Absolutely despicable. The person who would be serving as a father to him was a drunken rake. Bowser hoped his own morality would not be poisoned by Koopyaz Vladimir.

"This is going from bad to worse," Bowser said to no one. "The punishment Kamek suffered couldn't compare to what I see coming."

Realizing that people might think he was also at the party, Bowser hastily ran away from the church and entered the palace again. What a rotten future he had. He imagined he would bare witness to many a misfortune in Dudinkoopa, and there was nothing he could do about it. The Koopyaz was clearly not very dutiful, considering that he was probably committing more crimes than the criminals themselves. Did the Kooprichniks know that? It didn't matter; the Testuduma clearly supported him, which meant there was only disaster in Dudinkoopa's future, if not Testeymiriya's as well. Bowser felt someone's presence behind him—a Koopayarinya.

"Bowser?" the Koopayarinya asked in Koopsian. "What are you doing here?" Bowser recognized the voice, but the hat and robe made her difficult to identify. The Koopayarinya chuckled. "I'm guessing my uniform has something to do with that puzzled look on your face."

"Yes…" Bowser confirmed. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The Koopayarinya took off her hat, which enabled Bowser to identify her instantly. He was almost overpowered by how torturous Dudinkoopa had been, so in response, he hugged her, almost knocking her over with his strength.

"I missed you so much," Bowser said, feeling tears in his eyes.

"So did I," Kato responded.

"How did you become a Koopayarinya?"

"My father was executed for sedition. As a result, I succeeded him."

"Why aren't you with all those other courtiers?"

"Never! I'd never do something as horribly low as that! Koopyaz Vladimir is the worst disaster to ever befall Testeymiriya! I've asked King Morton to intervene and put someone better fit for the throne in, but he's not listening… How did you end up here?"

"There's a blood feud brewing in Yakoopsk, so it was decided that I would not be safe there."

"Well, what matters is that you're here. Maybe Vladimir will behave himself now."

"I'm exiled; my presence isn't likely to change anything. One of the Koopayars was asleep on my bed when I got here; I don't think anyone likes me here."

"I do."

"Anyone other than you."

"The Koopyaz has made the people distrust the government in general. He's done so many awful things to the people of this city and this district. His sister should have inherited the throne, not him."

"Sounds like only the courtiers like him."

"Only the immoral courtiers like him. My father was one of the moral ones who wanted Vladimir out, and I told you what happened to him. If I weren't betrothed to you, He might have…" Kato found herself crying and embraced Bowser, who responded in kind.

The old saying said, "Misery loves company." At this point, judging by how Kato could be driven to tears by the mere thought of Koopyaz Vladimir's behavior, Bowser figured his experience in Dudinkoopa (with the exception of being with Kato) would be far from enjoyable. Perhaps it was because they were betrothed that they were willing to express such strong affection for each other, but Bowser had a strong feeling that their time in Dudinkoopa would ensure that their eventual marriage would be a happy one.

* * *

Author's Notes: It appears not all of Bowser's life will be based on that of a single person. Anyway, I will mention that Koopyaz Vladimir is a reference to Vladimir Galitzky from _Knyaz' Igor'_, a rake if I ever saw one. 


	12. Chapter II4: 1843

**Chapter 4—1843**

Bowser had grown quite used to Dudinkoopa, even if he despised the Koopyaz and Testuduma (with the exception of Kato, of course). It was an extremely cold day, and had anyone other than Kato asked him to visit the town, he would have declined. No ships were in port due to the fact that it was winter. Even the salty water was frozen; some boats were literally trapped in the ice. The Yenishell River was essentially dammed by the ice cap each year, which resulted in a flood every time the ice cap receded for the summer. Bowser had on two heavy coats over his thick indoor clothing. Kato was next to him, her red Koopayarinya uniform barely noticeable under her coats. Considering how long her hair was, she had a hood on over her head to keep snow from getting in her hair. Bowser had less to worry about; he had only a large tuft of red hair on top of his head, which was easily covered by a hat.

Every now and then, a citizen would recognize Kato and beg for her help. With Bowser's encouragement, Kato had become a vocal opponent of Koopyaz Vladimir's rule, as well as "the voice of the people", as many called her. Were she not betrothed to Bowser, she surely would have been executed for sedition. However, thanks to Bowser, Vladimir was not acting without opposition. With the exception of Kato, though, the entire Testuduma still supported Vladimir. Oftentimes, Kato would bring some citizens with her into the meetings, hoping to gain sympathy. Bowser also attended on occasion.

A red-shelled Koopa Troopa spotted Bowser and Kato and ran up to them. It was Kato's friend, Nikolai, who had a season-based life. In the winter, he was usually out of town mining, but in the summer, he worked at the docks. Considering how deep into winter it was, it was odd, seeing Nikolai in town. His face showed fear and worry as he ran closer.

"Koopayarinya!" he cried in Koopsian. "My sister! Vladimir took my sister!"

Kato gasped. Bowser felt a bit of fire building up in his throat. One thing that Dudinkoopa had not done for Bowser was help him control his temper. He slowly let it out his nostrils, careful not to ignite his hat.

"I had returned home from the mines with my monthly pay to give to my family, and Olga was not home! I asked my mother where she was, and she said Koopyaz Vladimir took her! Please! Take me to the next meeting so I can get my sister back!"

Kato closed her eyes, taking off her hood and letting blue flames out of her nostrils. When the flames stopped, she put her hood back on. "I'll do what I can," she said. "I can't give any guarantees, but I'll take you along and let you speak with the Koopyaz. You understand what Vladimir might do, right?"

"I don't care! I'll do anything to get Olga back!"

"Very well. The next meeting is on Singularity 10th."

"Thank you, Koopayarinya."

Nikolai ran back into his house before he could get frostbite. Bowser looked over at Kato. The blue flames had been quite a surprise, especially considering how skinny she was. Most Koopas were quite plump, especially during the winter when blizzards might prevent food transportation. However, Kato's shell was twice as long as it was wide. In fact, she was skinny just about everywhere. How she was able to survive the cold like that was amazing. In addition to her fast metabolism, though, she was somehow able to breathe blue flames despite what appeared to be an incredibly low lung capacity. Bowser was at least four times as wide as Kato, yet his flames rarely burned hotter than a cool red that could not even burn paper.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kato asked.

"I'm just amazed is all," Bowser answered. "You're probably the skinniest Koopa I've ever seen—no offense—but you're able to survive the cold just fine, not to mention you breathe _blue_ fire. Do you have some sort of furnace in your lungs?"

Kato laughed. "I'm not offended about the 'skinny' comment. As for the fire, I'm guessing it's because of my magic power."

"You never told me you were good with magic."

"Thunderhand, Firebrand, and Star Magic. Maybe someday, I'll visit Sarasaland to learn Ztar Magic."

"When I become King, I'll make Ztar Magic legal."

"Good luck; you'll need it. I'm loyal to the Stars, but practicing Ztar magic isn't any act of loyalty to the Ztars. I know that the Ztars have done awful things. Of course, considering how much the clergy hates the Ztars, I guess it should be expected that we would be told about their crimes."

"The Stars control the continent, which means they were responsible for my mother's death. I'll never forgive them for what they did, nor will I let their acts go unpunished."

"Very well spoken. People have already talked about your father's title being Morton the Mighty. I picture you as Bowser the Tolerant, or maybe Bowser the Just."

"They can call me Bowser the Cruel for all I care. I just want to be done with this exile and be back in Koopagrad… with you, of course."

"With me?"

Bowser sighed. That was a great slip-up. Feeling blood rush to his face, he turned to Kato, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you," he said to her as he felt nervousness contort his stomach.

Kato's face showed much surprise in response. She closed her eyes, giving Bowser's words some thought. She looked down.

"I wish I could say the same," she said sadly. "You're so kind, but I… I just don't feel any… Forgive me. From… From what I know about you, you'd make a wonderful husband. …I just don't feel any passion, though."

Bowser's stomach threatened to burst out of him, shaking his entire body. He looked down, his shoulders shaking. "So… you don't love me," he said, feeling as though he had just seen a massacre.

"No… I don't… But I want to. We're betrothed, and even if I don't love you, I care about you. Wanting isn't enough to make it happen, though…"

Bowser wanted to sit down, but everywhere, there was a thick layer of snow. A headache started in the back of his head. He felt as though he was going to cry, but rather, only the uncomfortable heartbeat and pulsing stomachache came. No tears left Bowser's eyes, no tortured voice left his throat. A painful shiver began at his neck and ran down his arms. "I need some time to myself," he finally said. Kato, seeming to understand, left him and began on her way back to the Kooparemlin.

Bowser thrust his hands into the wide pockets of his coat and began walking through the streets of Dudinkoopa, the crushed snow making a sound like wet leather. The wind tugged at Bowser's hat, straining to expose his sensitive scalp to the lethal power of the Shellberian winter. Bowser grabbed the edge of his hat with one hand, growling softly at the wind, which ignored him.

His future wife did not love him. Was this a punishment from the Stars for his sedition? No. The Stars could not control him, so why should they control someone far smarter than him? "Kato, you're beautiful," he said in his mind. "I love you." The two sentences danced through his mind to a sad tune that he could not hear. Who cared if she was skinny? Bowser loved her; he was the one betrothed to her. Kato was very clever; with her by his side, his reign—no, _their_ reign—would bring glory and prosperity to the Koopa Kingdom. That was of little importance, in his opinion. He cared for the Koopa Kingdom, but not at the moment. Right then, all he cared for was Kato. He pictured himself embracing Kato, kissing her. He imagined the cushioning effect of their winter coats, her long hair stroking his face and neck. He imagined that and savored the thought of it, hoping that it would soon be a reality.

* * *

As usual, Bowser was seated between Koopyaz Vladimir and Kato. Two Koopayars were suffering from hangovers and were excused from the meeting. The financial report was not surprising; most of the taxes were stemming from mining and freight transportation. Also, unsurprisingly, about eighty-nine percent of the tax money had been stolen from the coffers. Everyone in there knew where the money had gone, and only Bowser and Kato seemed to care. The education system was continuing to suffer; fewer children were getting jobs and many crimes associated with poverty were on the rise. Bowser himself could have mentioned how he saved a mugging victim by giving the mugger his own money. However, the Koopayars were unlikely to care, considering how many of them had likely committed illegal acts themselves.

Vladimir yet again refused to step up funding for civil services. If the people want more protection, they should buy it with their own money, he said. Many requests for funding were lower, but that was mainly because of Bowser's private contributions. The contributions were partially to impress Kato, but also to fight Vladimir in a nonviolent way. The problem with the former intention, though, was that Kato already respected Bowser's care for the people. A recently burst sewer pipe, which burst due to neglected maintenance, which in turn was due to a lack of funding from the Koopyaz, had turned a small residential area into a giant outdoor toilet whose stench tormented half of the city. A riot had actually broken out in one part of the city, which only stopped when the Kooprichniks opened fire on the rioters. That was just the report for Dudinkoopa, though; there was more sorrow to come.

Testeymiriya itself was one of the poorest regions in the Kingdom. Poverty-related crimes ran rampant even outside of urban areas, starvation was commonplace, education was minimal, and district-funded assistance such as waste management and health care were falling into disarray. An entire village had apparently been wiped out by a typhus epidemic that started after a water treatment plant caught fire and spread the waste throughout the village after an explosion. Vladimir listened to the report, completely unabashed.

"If that is all, are there any new proposals?" the Koopyaz asked the Koopayars in Koopsian. No one responded. Bowser sighed.

"Koopyaz," he started, "I believe Koopayarinya Yekaterina has someone who wishes to speak with you."

Vladimir looked to Kato, who motioned for the guards to open the doors. Nikolai, now even skinnier than before, came in. He looked around for somewhere to sit down, but he saw no such place. That being the case, he sat down on the floor.

"Stand when you address me," Vladimir said.

"Forgive me, Koopyaz," Nikolai said, getting up. "My hunger has limited my energy."

"If you have just come to talk about hunger, we have already covered that."

"No, Koopyaz, I have come to ask you to release my sister, Olga."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes, and she was abducted by your troops. She is in the Kooparemlin, yes?"

"Yes, and she is living a wonderful life. She is quite well-fed and lives amid great comfort."

"She was taken here against her will."

"What proof do you have?"

"If you let her come in here, I am sure she will verify what I have said."

"She need not concern herself with the complaints of a peasant. I have to listen to the depressing reports of crime and starvation every meeting; it is a pain I would rather she not suffer."

"She suffers the exact things you hear about! If you're so sad about the situation, then do something about it!"

"Do not yell at me, peasant!"

"Do you think I'm the only one?! Your name is being cursed all over Testeymiriya! You let us suffer and die while you live in luxury funded by OUR taxes—taxes that should be spent helping us! Did you hear about the pipe that burst?! Two hundred thirteen people died because of your neglect, and hundreds more will die from disease! Not a single hospital can help us because they're in such disrepair that the patients could die if they were taken there! The police simply abduct girls for you and do nothing when someone is murdered and robbed! The riot the oth—"

"SILENCE! GUARDS! ARREST HIM!"

Kato began to cry as the guards roughly seized Nikolai and dragged him out of the room, not caring if he was in an uncomfortable position. Vladimir sighed.

"Why do you bring them in here, Yekaterina?" he asked, annoyed. "They are such an annoying waste of time." To the rest of the Koopayars, he asked, "Is there anything left?"

"I vote to have that peasant executed for sedition," one said.

"NO!" Kato cried.

"Put it to the vote," Vladimir said. "All in favor?"

Everyone except Kato and Bowser approved.

"Sentence passed. Is there anything else?"

No one spoke. Kato was safe from punishment because of her betrothal to Bowser, but Nikolai was far from safe.

"Meeting adjourned."

Kato ran out, crying, followed calmly by the rest of the Koopayars. Bowser turned to Vladimir, flames pouring from his nostrils.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!" he yelled. "THE DISTRICT IS COLLAPSING BEFORE YOUR EYES, AND YOU JUST TURN THE OTHER CHEEK!"

"The issues of the people do not concern me," Vladimir said calmly.

"YOU ARE THE KOOPYAZ! IT IS YOUR DUTY TO HELP THE PEOPLE!"

"Taxes are for protection. Testeymiriya is not in danger of invasion, so I am free to do as I please."

Green flames poured out of Bowser's nostrils. He wanted to incinerate the Koopyaz and put Kato on the throne right then. A loud roar left Bowser's mouth, pointed up, with a green flame that melted the paint on the ceiling.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM?" he demanded, his breath igniting the papers at Kato's desk. "I AM THE KING'S SON! I WILL RULE ALL OF THE KOOPA KINGDOM BEFORE LONG!" Bowser breathed heavily, continuing after calming down a little. "When that happens…" he started calmly, "I will devise such a severe punishment for you…" he continued more loudly, "THAT ALL OF TESTEYMIRIYA'S SUFFERINGS COMBINED COULD NOT COMPARE! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THAT, KOOPYAZ?!"

Bowser felt as though he had grown to ten times his normal size. "However, if you change your ways," he continued more calmly, "if you correct your atrocious behavior, I might let your past crimes go unpunished once I am King. Release the girl and her brother. Do not abduct another girl ever again. Help the people. Repair the cities. Stop crime. Improve education. Improve health care." Bowser walked toward the doors, saying as he left, "Give it some thought, Vladimir; your life and well-being are at stake. If that is not enough to convince you, perhaps I can call over my father."

The guards opened the doors, trembling, allowing Bowser to leave.

So that was power. That was what it was like to defeat someone with mere words. Bowser had used political power before, but never before had he enjoyed using it. Something about the fear in Vladimir's silence pleased him. No wonder so many people were tempted by power; it truly was wonderful to have.

Bowser knew where he had to go next. Upon reaching the door to Kato's chambers, he knocked. Kato opened the door, calmer despite obvious signs of recent tears on her face. Seeing Bowser, her eyebrows instantly collided, pointing down as her chin shook, threatening to crush her teeth under the pressure as the rest of her body shook like a volcano due to erupt in mere seconds.

"Kato," Bowser started, "I spoke with Vladimir."

"And?" she asked, clearly angry.

"His own power is no match for mine. I threatened him with a severe punishment if he did not change his ways."

"Is this your attempt to cheer me up?" she asked, her words shaking as though she would start crying again. "I know you have no power."

"Not now, but when my father dies, I will be the most powerful person in the world. If Vladimir does not release Nikolai and Olga, if he does not rule the way a ruler's duty demands, then when I become King, he will suffer more than the entire district is suffering right now. If that was not enough to convince him, if he still abuses his power the way he does, I will call this to the attention of my father himself."

Bowser paused for a moment, letting Kato absorb that.

"Forgive me," he continued. "I never intended to put anyone in danger. If Nikolai is executed, I will let you do to me what you please. Sublimate me with your blue breath, rend me with your sharp claws, freeze me in the ice-ridden bay—do anything you see fit to punish me, but please understand that I would never want to hurt your feelings in any way. I told you two weeks ago that I love you, and that still holds true."

Kato began crying again, but for different reasons. She hugged Bowser as though he was her deceased father comforting her after a terrible emotional battle. His desire two weeks ago had come true, even if it was in sorrow.

"Yes, I forgive you," she said softly, tightening her grip.

In that moment, Bowser felt as though he was seeing Kato's very soul. She was beautiful beyond even a Star's imagination. He hoped the feeling encountered would last forever.

A guard ran down the halls, banging on the doors to each Koopayar's chambers. Bowser turned his head to the guard, not daring to force Kato away when she wanted comfort.

"What happened?!" he demanded of the guard.

"Koopyaz Vladimir is dead!" the guard responded in a panic. "He cut his throat on his sword!"

* * *

Author's Notes: If I get a bad review for this chapter, I will be just plain appalled. Not to demand a good review, but I feel as though I have poured my soul into this chapter. I could feel my own emotions surging through me as I typed. 


	13. Chapter II5: 1844

**Chapter 5—1844**

The city was divided by the recent suicide of Koopyaz Vladimir. In the richer, more affluent area near the Kooparemlin, Bowser was cursed as the murderer of their fabulous way of life. In the bay, though, and in the mines, as well as all through the slums, Bowser was hailed as a hero; he challenged the reign of Koopyaz Vladimir and brought the hope of prosperity back to the people of Testeymiriya. People celebrated in the streets as both starving criminal and tortured worker joined together to honor their hero, Prince Bowser Mortonovich Koopa. Even the Kooprichniks were powerless before the crowds; with no Koopyaz, they had no orders and had no choice but to stand by idly as the people celebrated the death of their ruler.

In the Royal Church, the clergy praised Bowser for ending the Koopyaz's sinful reign; never again would Vladimir drink his mead from the holy chalice, never again would Vladimir steal the sacred wine, never again would Vladimir wipe his lips on the holy scriptures.

The Testuduma, though, was not so fond of the heroic Prince. With the exception of Kato, everyone despised Bowser. Under Vladimir, the Koopayars could do anything they pleased. Despite Bowser's actions, though, there was still an issue at hand: Testeymiriya needed a new Koopyaz. The meeting was to begin soon; only a few stragglers needed to enter the hall before a new Koopyaz could be elected. Bowser was waiting at the Koopyaz's raised podium for the others to enter. Every politician in the district was coming in the hope that they could claim the throne. With no legitimate children, Vladimir had no successor.

A new Koopyaginya had been elected by the Testuduma and the local leaders six months ago. Formerly the mayor of a small town near Testeymiriya's border with Yamacheliya, Koopyaginya Alisa quickly gained opposition from the Vladimirians—the Koopayars who supported Vladimir—and support from the many new Koopayars and Koopayarinyas she appointed. Alisa's policies promoted public welfare above the well-being of the rulers and the rich, which alienated many of the "big people". Alisa was a member of a somewhat new party: the Bolshellviks. They hated King Morton, but Bowser had witnessed the sufferings of the poor with his own eyes. Therefore, Bowser supported the Bolshellviks—as long as they remained peaceful.

Bowser, though, was not faring as well as the Koopyaginya was. Shortly after word had spread that Bowser was the one who contributed the most to Vladimir's suicide, someone managed to poison him. For the past few days, he had been bedridden, unconscious for most of the first day. Bowser was a symbol of power for the Bolshellvik party—as long as he was alive, the Bolshellviks would grow. He had shown that the absolutist enemy was not invincible, and for that, the Vladimirians believed, he must die.

At the time, Bowser was blind, mute, and almost completely immobile. Few knew if he would live or not, and Kato often visited him. At Bowser's insistence, Ztar Magic was legalized in Testeymiriya. Alisa claimed that "The Bolshellvik Party will promote the equality of all, regardless of origin, mind, body, or religion." Bowser supported Alisa's reign, which ultimately contributed to the attempt at his life. He often felt Kato's hand on his, a form of guarantee that she was still in the room, but Bowser also valued it as a symbol of affection. While he could not say anything back, he enjoyed having Kato talk to him; he was learning a great deal about her.

That day, though, Kato came in with a sort of worried aura about her. Bowser could not see her face, but he could almost sense her worry. He heard her sit down in the chair next to his bed and felt her fragile hand on his.

"Bowser…" she said sadly, "I'm very worried. Yesterday, you couldn't even talk; all you could do was send a sort of hiss out of your mouth. Today, you didn't even see me. I know you can't talk, but can you hear me?"

Bowser squeezed Kato's hand lightly. He was so weak that he could barely move his fingers a millimeter, but Kato's hands were sensitive enough to detect the movement.

"That's good." She paused. "I spoke with Koopyaginya Alisa today, and she said I would be quite welcome in the Bolshellvik Party. I gave it some thought, but I thought I'd consult you first. After all, a Bolshellvik wife wouldn't be good for your reputation."

Had he his voice, Bowser would have laughed at that. He gave another squeeze.

"Squeeze again if you don't mind."

Bowser squeezed again. He was already hated by the Vladimirians, so he had a feeling absolutism would not be a friend of his either. What did he care if Kato became a Bolshellvik? He practically was one himself.

"Thank you. I'll go tell her later."

Kato sighed.

"Do you think they'll poison me if I join? I'm not as strong as you are; poison would surely kill me. …I'm scared. These Bolshellviks might push for rebellion, in which case we'll be on opposing sides—"

Bowser let out a grunt from his nose and shook his head very slowly from side to side.

"We'll be on the same side," he thought, as though speaking to her. "I want to join the Bolshellviks, as well. We'll be together, even if it comes to facing my own father."

"You're so devoted," Kato said. "If it came to a choice between me and your throne, which would you choose?"

Bowser squeezed Kato's hand.

"Does that mean me?"

Bowser squeezed again.

"You're such a romantic fool. You'd give up your throne to be with me. That really means a lot to me, but what about the Kingdom? You're one of the few rulers here who seems to understand the needs of the people. Your father just leaves the Koopyazes to their districts and focuses all his work on Koopva. You, though… you would use your own shell as a raft for marooned sailors. I suppose it's better than leaving them to die."

Bowser belched, unable to stop himself. Kato laughed.

"Well, aren't you the romantic one?" she asked sarcastically. "One minute, you've got me blushing, the next, you melt the paint on the ceiling with a belch."

Bowser squeezed Kato's hand, as though he was apologizing.

"It's okay," she said with a chuckle. "I know you can't do much."

Kato sighed.

"I've been so worried about you. I can't even sleep at night; I lie awake thinking about what would happen if you died. I even cry sometimes, thinking you might not survive."

Bowser felt Kato's hand leave his, only to resurface on his face.

"I love you," she said. "It took until just recently for me to figure that out; you mean so much to me. All this time, I just thought I admired you the way a close friend would, but it's so much more than that. I want you to rule the Koopa Kingdom, but I also want you to be my husband."

"Kkkkkhhhhhhh…" Bowser struggled to say.

"Don't waste your strength on words; you need every last bit for your recovery."

Bowser felt Kato's lips on his own, which soon left the range of his senses. He then heard her footsteps growing faint and the door opening and closing as she left the room. Bowser smiled for a brief moment, quickly feeling his mouth tire. Physically, he felt awful, but mentally, he felt as though the Stars had brought Star Haven down to the surface. Kato loved him back! Kato loved him back! The thought ran through his mind like a euphoric Chomp in a Koopspian field. Pleasure overpowered his body and led him into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

A low scream awakened Bowser. Looking around, he saw two blurry red figures, one of which was mainly black on top. Kato, he figured. A brown blur separated into two blurs—the doors. Red figures came in, surrounding Kato and the other red figure. Considering that Koopayars wore red robes, Bowser figured the red figures were Koopayars. 

"What happened?" one of the Koopayars asked.

"Yekaterina burned off my hand!" another cried.

"He had a knife!" Kato countered. "He was going to kill the Prince!"

"Every Koopayar has a knife," another Koopayar said calmly.

"He was bent over Bowser, pointing the knife at his heart! That sounds like an assassination attempt to me!"

"What's going on?" Bowser asked in a guttural voice. The Koopayars were silent, astonished that Bowser was awake, let alone talking.

"Yuri tried to kill you," Kato said. "I sublimated the knife before he could, and his hand happened to be too close to the flames."

"Yuri… The one who was practically Vladimir's right hand?"

"The very one."

"The same one who cursed us during the last meeting?"

"Yes."

"Well, it sure makes sense, then." Bowser looked at the Koopayars. "Leave us," he said. "I would like to have my room guarded from now on; only Kato is allowed in without permission."

"Yes, Prince," a Koopayar said before following the others out.

Bowser looked over at Kato. She was still quite blurred, but not as much as when he woke up. She sat down in the chair next to Bowser's bed, placing her hand on Bowser's, as usual.

"How long have I been asleep?" Bowser asked, his once-clear voice now quite guttural.

"Five days," Kato said. "I was very worried," she continued, almost starting to cry.

"I heard you the other day. I fell asleep very happy at what I heard—and felt."

"…It is… true. I thought I…" She stopped and corrected herself. "We… would lose you."

"Don't correct yourself on that."

"How are your senses?"

"I'm seeing blurs, my hearing's fine, I can feel everything, I can smell, and I don't know about taste (I haven't eaten in five days)."

Kato laughed. "We weren't about to wake you up just to feed you; you need sleep more than food."

"Well, right now, I'd actually prefer food. If I could actually _see_ well, I'd eat it right away. The blurs are disappearing, though; I can already make out your eyes."

"That's good."

"Kato? What did Alisa say about your joining?"

"She welcomed me."

"I'll join, too. I saw how well Testeymiriya has fared under Alisa, so I would also like to become a Bolshellvik."

"Do you mean that, or are you just joining to be with me?"

"Both."

A loud voice boomed on the other side of the door.

"What do you mean I can't see the Prince?!" the voice demanded. "Do you realize who you're talking to?"

Someone responded, but Bowser could not understand; the door drowned out too much of the noise.

"The Bolshellvik? You mean to tell me a _Bolshellvik_ holds priority over me?"

The second voice muttered again.

"I don't care about that! I can force her off on a whim! You'll let me in now!"

The doors were driven open, striking the walls like a block of wood landing on a timpani. Bowser's vision was good enough for him to identify the immense Koopa in the doorway.

"I thought you wanted me exiled," Bowser said to his father.

"You were supposed to learn how to aid the people," Morton said angrily, "yet here you are betrothed to a _Bolshellvik_!"

"I love her."

"You _love_ _her_?" Morton put so much emphasis on both words that his opinion was clear.

"Yes. She is intelligent and kind; she would not only make a wonderful wife for me, but also a good advisor."

"Hah! A fine advisor she'll make! She talks about aiding the people, yet she leads the rich into the same poverty the poor face!"

"The rich are exploiting the poor," Kato said.

"This is not your place to talk," Morton responded.

"You are talking about me, so I have every right to speak."

"I am the King, and I forbid you to speak! Begone, filthy Bolshellvik!"

"No, Kato," Bowser said, stopping her. "Stay here."

Kato remained in the chair.

"Are you deaf?" Morton asked angrily. "I told you to leave!"

"And Bowser told me to stay," Kato said.

"Before I became a Bolshellvik," Kato continued, "you had nothing against me. In fact, you are the one who betrothed me to Bowser in the first place. In addition, we are now in love."

"Your betrothal is broken off," Morton said. "I would never allow my son to marry a Bolshellvik."

"When you die, you'll no longer have any say," Bowser said. "Once I am King, I will marry Kato, no matter what you say now."

Morton thought about that. "No," he said, flames beginning to leave his nostrils. "I can still keep you from marrying her."

A gun cocked at the door. Morton looked over and saw a guard pointing his gun at him.

"Y-You will l-l-l… l-let her l-l-l-l-live," the guard said. Morton turned around, instantly feeling the end of a pistol—held by Kato—at the back of his head.

"I had a feeling it would come to this," Kato said. "However, you are no longer in charge. Your son is here, and your Kooparemlin is in Koopagrad. Your son is no longer exiled here; he is one of us—a Bolshellvik. A Bolshellvik will sit on the throne no matter what may become of me. However, when that will happen depends on what you are willing to do. Will you let us be? Will you allow us to marry? Will you allow Testeymiriya to prosper under the Bolshellvik Party?

"The Bolshellviks serve the people; if it comes to rebellion, even Koopva will not be safe from us, for you will have rebels inside the walls. We have supporters amongst your own Testuduma. Absolutism's fall is inevitable, but by leaving now and letting us be, you can keep that fall from being now."

Morton placed his arms up in surrender, the cold pistol still touching his head.

"Forgive me, Father," Bowser said, "but I will allow no one to hurt the people—including you."

"Et tu, Bowser?" Morton asked rhetorically as the guards led him out.

Bowser was greatly pleased at his victory. Not only had he won against his father, but he was also earning much support from the people. Much was turning in his favor. He looked up at Kato, the delicate lady who had challenged King Morton the Mighty and won. A new feeling for her accompanied his feelings of love: respect. Kato would make a fine wife, but she would make an even better Queen.

* * *

Author's Notes: I think just about anyone knew by the end of Chapter 4 which country I have mainly based the Koopa Kingdom on, so I went ahead and threw in another vital part of that nation's history (with some differences, of course). I don't entirely know where I'll go with this, but I can sense a climax coming. Also, I've noticed myself sympathizing more with Bowser (and the Koopa Kingdom in general) the more I write. As a result, I've practically redefined the villain in the Mario games through this story and others. If you've read Shellfino, it should be quite obvious that Bowser isn't the villain in my stories.

By the way, before you ask: I'm not connected to the "Bowser is a Communist" rumors.


	14. Chapter II6: 1845

**Chapter 6—1845**

Yuri was definitely an enemy of the Bolshellvik Party, but he was too well-liked by his supporters to be executed, or even stripped of his title, for that matter. None of Alisa's supporters trusted him; they knew he was going to stand in their way. Given the current position of the Party, though, it was not the right time for a power struggle. Yuri and his supporters were a continuous thorn in Alisa's side, delaying taxes for the rich, allowing friends to get away with certain crimes, but in the long run, his power was becoming less of a threat; the Bolshellviks were gaining power.

A meeting was being held over the status of the train system; the current taxes were not funding it well enough, so it was falling into disrepair. Considering Vladimir's neglect, it was not easy to rebuild without raising taxes. Mostly, those taxes were coming from the rich, which led to rather strong opposition from the Koopskoy, as Yuri and his followers called themselves, which translated into Koopsian, although the Bolshellviks found the name ironic, given that the full name translated into People's Party of the Koopa Kingdom. In reality, they were just for the rich. As a joke, they were called the Big People's Party by the Bolshellviks.

A Koopatrol pushed the doors open and ran in with some of his troops.

"Forgive us, Koopyaginya," he started in Koopsian, "but there is urgent news!"

"What is it?" Alisa asked, already nervous.

"Mushroom Troops have managed to sneak through the Boo Kingdom."

"Oh, Stars!"

"That's not all, though; they are under the command of General Cristoforo Star, the Fire Master!"

"The Fire Master?!"

The Koopayars began murmuring panic amongst themselves. The Fire Master was coming with an army! Dudinkoopa was facing enough trouble as it was, but on top of that, they had to contend with the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where is General Bobsky?" Alisa asked, breaking the panic.

"In an unequal battle on the Boo Kingdom border, his entire army was defeated alongside our Boo allies."

"What?!"

"All regiments were defeated. The General himself was wounded and captured alongside his brother and son."

"The General's been captured?!"

"Every survivor is captured or dying from wounds."

"No, no!" Alisa managed to cry before fainting. The Testuduma erupted into chaos.

"We have to stop them!" one of the Koopayars yelled.

"Are you a fool?" another asked. "They're led by the Fire Master! He'll reduce you to ashes!"

"Sound the surrender!"

"SILENCE!" Bowser yelled over everyone, his permanently-guttural voice now unmistakable. All eyes turned to him. "Panic will not solve the problem." Bowser looked at the decorations on the Koopatrol's helmet.

"Captain," he started, "is there more we need to know of?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Cristoforo's troops are approaching Dudinkoopa; he most likely intends to capture or destroy it. You are in danger, Prince."

"Contact all the surrounding districts," Kato said. "We'll need as many troops as we can get. I want the best strategists here. Get all the civilians on ships and get them away from the city. We must stay and defend Dudinkoopa. Shellberia is not expecting this; we must stop Cristoforo here before he gets too far." Kato then looked to Bowser, who felt an expression of amazement overtake his face.

"You heard her," Bowser said. "She'll command the army until reinforcements arrive."

The doors were then abruptly forced open, clanging loudly against the walls as Yuri entered with a group of Koopatrols and Magikoopas. The focus was now on him.

"The whole army's been defeated," the Koopayar exclaimed. "General Bobsky has been captured! Have you heard? Cristoforo is coming for you, threatening everyone with death! Do you understand? How will you survive? How will you manage with the Koopyaginya unconscious? Is it even possible?

"You have no General to save you; you need someone to command the armies, someone daring, clever, and strong, so he may defeat the arrogant human and save Dudinkoopa. Is that not true? This way, we will be safe from the Mushroomers and rule again in peace. You need a leader for the coming battle!"

"It is not fitting for a Koopayarinya to lead an army," one of Yuri's supporters said. "Yekaterina should not face the enemy; she will surely lose. She has been incapable of properly managing the district as a member of the Testuduma. We need Yuri to take command; he is experienced in the ways of war and would be the ideal choice of Koopyaz Vladimir."

"Truly!"

"You must choose Koopayar Yuri Aleksandrovich Shellsky to command the troops!"

The Koopayars looked at each other and discussed quietly. One stood up and spoke.

"You attempted to assassinate our beloved Prince. Here, where Prince Bowser is living and serving the people, you have insulted him by opposing his support of Koopayarinya Yekaterina. The Koopyaginya lies unconscious, so duty and honor command us to listen to Prince Bowser. It is by his will that Yekaterina will take command."

"Go ahead and try to convince the people and the troops of your nonsense," Bowser said to Yuri. "They will not hesitate to tell you that Yekaterina is honest and good-hearted. More importantly for now, though, she is also clever and knowledgeable. Were Koopyaginya Alisa to die, I have little doubt that she would want Yekaterina as a successor. I am in full support of giving Yekaterina command of the army."

"Without a doubt," another Koopayar started, "she is the better choice. While you were busy, Yekaterina came up with a plan for battle; and while you push the argument, Cristoforo's army draws ever closer. I am in favor of putting Yekaterina in command of the troops."

Other Koopayars and Koopayarinyas stood up, giving their agreement. Yuri saw for himself how truly foolish he seemed at that moment. A bell rang, followed by others.

"GO!" Bowser yelled. "The time for arguing is over! We have a city to defend!"

The meeting was postponed without a moment to lose. Bowser ran to his chambers and took off his shell, changing into combat clothes and a stronger, armored, spiked shell. For the finishing touch, he put on a spiked helmet, similar to the one the Koopatrols and Kooprichniks wore, but with holes for his horns. One last item: his axe. The axe, like the weapons of any Koopa noble, was made of Lucium, a metal created by the Stars to carry Star Magic and enable people to cast low-level spells from it. The yellow, almost golden blade had never seen battle, but Bowser knew how to use an axe; it was expected for a Prince to learn how to fight, be it with magic or a weapon.

Unlike most nations, the Koopa Kingdom's troops never painted or polished their armor—it was meant for fighting, not looking good. Most soldiers wore black uniforms, but nobles and officers wore red. One reason was to make them different, but it also helped if a soldier became separated from his or her officer. The armor always shone a metallic silver-grey that proved quite useful in the snow.

Bowser ran into Kato in the halls, seeing her in her own combat clothes. Being a wizard, she was not as heavily armored as he was. Rather, she had the typical shoulder and torso armor, a helmet, and forearm plates. Her typical red shell was replaced with a black one, just like Bowser's shell. However, Kato's shell did not have spikes. A black cape with a red stripe at the end indicated her position as a wizard. For the first time in what must have been years, Bowser saw her without her long hair running past her waist.

"Do you have a plan?" he asked.

"Defense for now," Kato responded. "Getting the civilians out is the top priority, so we'll split the troops between the harbor and the city. I'll take command on the front lines near Amethyst Valley. I'll need you there, too, just in case I end up in trouble. I'm good at a distance, but things get risky at close range. I've already got others in charge of the other fronts. Hopefully, we won't have to hold them off for too long."

"Koopayarinya!" a Koopatrol called. "This way!" Kato and Bowser were led to a large transport with mostly magicians and wizards aboard. Once everyone had boarded, the magicians used Thunderhand to connect with the metal and make the transport hover, darting down the roads to Amethyst Valley, named for the Amethyst Lilies that bloomed during the month of Event Horizon. Bowser looked out over the edge and saw red armor in the distance: the Mushroom Army. It was then that Kato noticed something else.

"Bowser, are those Steel Shrooms?" she asked, handing him the binoculars. Bowser looked through them and saw a bunch of Toads in gold-colored armor and red uniforms. One of them stood taller than the others and did not have a noticeable cap.

"Those are Steel Shrooms, all right," Bowser said. "But who's the—"

Bowser stopped upon spotting the mustache.

"Oh, no," he said.

"What?"

"Cristoforo is with them. I see his mustache."

"Really?"

"It's unmistakable. He's also in brown, so that confirms it."

"Oh, Stars…"

A purple flame arose from the Steel Shrooms and flew at the transport. Kato used her own magic to shield the transport so it could land and deploy the troops.

"We need magicians with every group!" she yelled. "That purple fire will sublimate you in an instant!"

Bowser jumped out, followed by Kato. Cannons fired their explosive shells at the Koopa troops. Kato used Thunderhand to catch one and send it back, only for it to explode on a magic barrier (probably erected by Cristoforo). The Koopa cannons returned fire, their shots exploding on the barrier.

"A barrier…"

Another purple flame arose from the barrier and flew at the Koopa troops. Thinking fast, Kato erected a barrier of her own, blocking the flame.

"All units, in here!" she yelled, opening up a teleportation portal. Soldiers moved towards it and in, coming out inside Cristoforo's barrier. Bowser followed the troops, with Kato right behind him. Shell-sliding, Bowser knocked over a pair of Steel Shroom Wizards the instant he left the portal. He then followed up by bringing his body out and striking with his axe. Combined with the Star Magic inside, a Champion was struck down in a single blow. His size quickly worked against him, though, when he felt two bullets strike his right shoulder. A blue flame from Kato sublimated the soldiers that had opened fire. Bowser did not have a gun, but his axe could still cast a Dash spell, which he sent at two other soldiers.

"Thank the Stars I prefer my left hand," Bowser thought as he brought his axe down on a tank. A normal soldier would not have stood a chance, but Bowser was just the slightest bit larger, not to mention he had the strength to break a diamond with his bare hands.

BOHM! A cannon fired, hitting Bowser in the chest and scorching his head. He flew back, retreating into his shell to avoid getting hurt even more. Kato caught Bowser with Thunderhand and propelled him back at the enemy. Bowser had a new strategy this time: berserk shell spin. Mushroomer after Mushroomer got crushed as Bowser slid across the progressively redder snow. Another shell hit Bowser, knocking him through the barrier, where he got stuck between two boulders. He looked at the continuing battle, where, now that Bowser was immobile, was turning back to the Mushroomers. He then looked to where Kato was, and saw her locked in a duel with Cristoforo himself. Blue flames weaved and flew alongside purple flames. He did not know which was hotter, and he didn't care. Chances were that both of them were hot enough to kill someone in a single blow.

Kato managed to erect a barrier in time to avoid getting killed by one of Cristoforo's spells, but she was knocked onto her back. Seizing the opportunity, Cristoforo stomped the ground to call up four gigantic flames. The snow, long since turned to water, evaporated into steam as the ground cracked.

"NO!" Bowser screamed, fearing for Kato.

The four flames twisted together and sunk back into the ground, coming back up in the form of a torrent of fire, molten metal, lava, and debris. A cloud of ash began to cover the area after the flames were gone. Bowser's shell was already wet with tears. Cristoforo had just used the Supervolcano spell, a spell only the Fire Master could use, one no one had ever been known to survive. A blue flash went off inside the cloud, which then dissipated. Bowser looked out at the field, and he saw Kato's shell, badly burned, lying there, with Cristoforo nowhere in sight. Retreating into her shell would not have done anything; the flames would have just entered through the holes.

"Kato…"

Bowser struggled to free himself from the boulders, but to no avail. A Koopatrol saw Bowser stuck and ordered a cannon to fire on the boulders. Bowser retreated into his shell as one of the boulders was blown apart. Not wasting a moment, Bowser ran up to Kato's shell, tears building on his face and starting his nose. When he got there, he picked up the shell and instantly put it back down. The shell was way too heavy with one arm injured.

"Bowser…?" a distant voice asked.

"Kato? No, please don't tor—"

He saw Kato take her head out of her shell, just in time for her to lose consciousness. How? How could Kato have survived the spell? Remembering there was still a battle raging, Bowser looked around to see if there were still Mushroom troops around. No one. The Supervolcano spell must have killed them all. Not a single soldier was outside of the barrier, which meant anyone inside must have died.

"Prince Bowser!" a soldier called. "The enemy has retreated!"

Bowser looked at Kato and called over more troops to help carry her. He promised himself he would not leave her side until she regained consciousness… or died, but he did not want to think about that.

* * *

Bowser heard Kato breathe deeply. Looking over, he saw that she was awake. He did not waste one second going to her. He took Kato's torso in his left arm and embraced her, feeling her own arms go around him.

"I was so worried…" he said. "Kato, my love…"

"Is this a dream?" she asked. "Some death hallucination?"

"No, it's not a dream. You're in my arms, I see your beautiful blue eyes, I hear your kind voice; this is real."

"I was so scared that I might die… Thank you. If you hadn't come to me, I would have frozen to death; I was too weak from the fight to move."

"How did you survive?"

"I made a barrier at the holes in my shell," Kato said. "That way, I could concentrate the magic more."

"Did you see where Cristoforo went?"

"Star Haven."

"He's dead? Really?"

"He must not have had enough FP for the spell, so he drained some of his health to make up for that. I finished him while he was recovering."

"So the Fire Master's dead… That means the Mushroom Kingdom's only remaining great strategist is Toadsworth. I know we won't lose the war, but it's nice to know that it might end soon. I'll send word to my father right away; he—no, the whole Kingdom—deserves to know. And it's all thanks to you."

"Bowser, I owe you my life."

"The whole district owes you theirs; you're the one who killed Cristoforo." Bowser paused. "I'm so lucky. The lady I'm betrothed to is a beauty, a genius, and a heroine."

"Bowser… That's enough."

In 1841, Felipa Star died under mysterious circumstances while her husband was off fighting. The reports were sketchy, and the full extent of the incident was a mystery. There were all sorts of theories about how Felipa died, who was responsible, and so on, but the actual story was a well-kept enough secret that even Duplighost spies had not uncovered it. It did not matter, though; Felipa was a servant of the Mushroom Kingdom. Besides, Cristoforo's death almost guaranteed that Mario and Luigi would not become tools of the Mushroom Kingdom. With no wizard parents to teach them magic, they would just be typical soldiers, at the best. Still, Bowser did feel sorry for the two of them; losing one parent was torturous to Bowser, and he felt as though he had lost both. The brothers would probably not have a very happy life unless they knew nothing of their parents from the start. Even if Bowser had failed to keep the brothers from being delivered, Kato had succeeded in orphaning them, which was almost as good.

* * *

Author's Notes: Now you know what happened to the Mario Brothers' parents. I've felt a bit of a creative burst this weekend. Anyway, I also threw in another reference to a Russian opera:_ Knyaz' Igor'_. In the finale of Act I, Knyaginya Yaroslavna is told by the boyars that the enemy is approaching. Also, the mention of dreams in Bowser's conversation with Kato in the end is similar to part of a duet in Act IV. 


	15. Chapter II7: 1847

**Chapter 7—1847**

Legally, Bowser and Kato were now old enough to be wed, but they had both agreed to wait until the Bollshellvik-Koopskoy conflict had calmed down. Morton was not giving power over peacefully, and the war with the Mushroom Kingdom was not progressing favorably. A recent embarrassment at Koopyev had earned him an unfavorable image in the eyes of the Koopyevans. More than half of the Koopa Kingdom lived in the Koopyevan Valley, meaning that Morton was now a failure in the eyes of more than half of the Koopa Kingdom.

Most of the people were ignorant of the full extent of the conflict, but that was no surprise; why would Morton reveal to the people that he was losing control of the Kingdom? Benevolent or tyrannical, the people favored a strong leader, and if Morton was weak, he would lose much of the support he still had.

Bowser tried to avoid steering his conversation toward the conflict, though. Ever since Morton became an enemy, both Bowser and Kato had been spending so much time maintaining the people's loyalty that they had had little time together. While Kato thought otherwise, Bowser believed Morton had wanted politics to keep them apart. As a result, though, their moments together were far more passionate.

Kato had continued to show skill with magic, boasting breath no Koopa had ever used before: clear flames. The flames appeared white, but in reality, they were simply translucent. She said that she was confident she could take on Morton and sublimate even his shell. A while ago, she did something previously thought impossible: she incinerated a Buzzy Beetle shell. Fortunately, there was no Buzzy inside.

At the moment, Bowser and Kato were in Amethyst Valley, huddled together to stay warm, both enjoying every moment of it. The Amethyst Lilies sparkled in response to the twinkling of the stars and the lights of the nearby city. Bowser had already made a comment about Kato being even more beautiful than the lilies, to which she had responded, "That's very kind of you, but knowing you were going to say that made it less pleasing."

"It never gets dark this early in Koopagrad," Bowser said.

"You said that the first time you saw the sun set early," Kato responded.

"It's still nice, though."

Kato sighed, then said, "Thanks for seeing this with me. I always wanted to show you, but we never had a chance."

"It's beautiful, and so—"

"And so am I," Kato interrupted with a laugh. "You always search for a way to compliment me like that. If there's anything I know for certain, it's the extent of your passion. You're a romantic fool, but you're kind enough that it makes no difference."

"I never thought I'd be thankful for my exile, but it's been very helpful. For one thing, I struck a blow for the people against absolutism. More important, though, is that I spent enough time with you to fall in love with you." Bowser sighed. "Maybe my father would have been a better ruler had he gone through this."

"About that…"

"Oh, no… What are you suggesting?"

"The Party has been talking about forcing Morton off of the throne. If things continue getting worse, we'll raise the people up in a revolution."

"But what about the Koopskoy? I want the Bolshellviks in charge, but a rebellion will just play into their hands. They're telling everyone that we plan on betraying the Kingdom, and a rebellion will just prove their point."

"I brought that up, and it was debated. Our ultimate decision was to rebel anyway. Keep in mind that we might not even have to rebel; if things start going better without the use of violence, there will be no need for a revolution."

"I hope that's what happens, then."

"There's another issue, though: our spies tell us that King Morton is considering giving the succession over to Koopyaz Boris—a loyal Koopskoy. If that's the case, absolutism will surely win. We need a Bolshellvik on the throne, and the people would support you more than anyone else, so we need you on the throne. If Morton changes the succession, we will rebel without hesitation; Koopagrad will erupt into riots and the Koopa Kingdom will enter Bolshellvik hands."

"Things might turn out for the better," Bowser said. "King Morton's still my father, so—"

"He tried to kill me numerous times, Bowser. Relative or not, Morton is our enemy. Don't you remember when you fought off a horde of assassins that tried to kill me? They were under Morton's command."

"Could we please talk about something else? I know my father's not the best person, but I don't want to think of him as an enemy."

"I am not asking you to; I just want you to take the thought into consideration. If a revolution does break out, then Morton will be your enemy, which means that you will need to confront him and defeat him. If worse comes to worse, we may have to kill him. I know it's a terrible thought, but I need you to keep it in mind."

"Would you let the Bolshellviks kill your father?"

"Bowser, this is not about any individual. This is politics, which means you need to show no bias toward one group. You joined the Bolshellviks because you wanted to help the people, right?"

"Yes."

"The best leaders show no preference toward one person. As King, it will be your duty to serve the people, no matter what sacrifices you must make. If I were to become an obstacle to the Kingdom's survival, it would be your duty to do whatever is necessary to remove me."

"NO!" Bowser cried as he embraced Kato. "King or not, I love you. As long as that remains true, I will never try to harm you, even if you become a threat to the Kingdom. I'm a Koopa, which means I have emotions, I have attachments, and I have biases. If I have to sacrifice all of that to be the perfect King, then I don't want to be a perfect King! You mean more to me than duty; if I have to, I'll fight the entire Kingdom for you."

"Forgive me," Kato said, somewhat sad. "I never meant to hurt you. You're right; a perfect leader can never be an emotional being. To be a perfect leader, you would need to practically sacrifice your very soul. I never meant for you to think of it that way. I… I've thought too much about politics; I never took your thoughts into mind. We try to make the world perfect, but we can't."

"I'll do as much as I can, but there are some things I could never bring myself to do. I'm sorry for what those are, but I will do nearly all of what duty commands me to do. Just don't ask me to hurt anyone I love."

"Bowser, I'm so sorry. The Party is pushing for so much that I get overwhelmed. The Koopa Kingdom has been peaceful since the time of Aleksandr the Wise, and because of that, the mere thought of revolution is beyond words. I've been becoming a tool of the Bolshellviks… I'll try to do more for you now. I still love you, Bowser. I hate thinking that there is something more important than you, so please forgive me."

"Don't ask, Kato; I already have."

* * *

Author's Notes: I was actually getting a tad choked up as I wrote this. I wanted this chapter to maintain that passionate tone I gave it, so I stopped here rather than going on to some other topic a while later in the story. The perfect leader has no biases, but would also seem soulless as a result. I have the utmost respect for the difficult decisions politicians make. The problem with politicians, when it gets right down to it, is that they're human. 


	16. Chapter II8: 1849

**Chapter 8—1849**

On the surface, Bowser was determined and eager to defeat Morton, but on the inside, he was both angry and fearful. Boris had been proclaimed successor to the throne, meaning that the Bolshellviks would respond. The Koopa Revolution had started nearly two months ago, and Bowser's army had recently gained a large number of reinforcements from Nizhniy Ninjirod, a city very close to Koopagrad.

Now that they had reached Nizhniy Ninjirod, Phase 2 of Kato's plan would come into effect. Several airships were docked there and would serve as transports into Koopagrad. The airships transported an army to Nizhniy Ninjirod, but the Bolshellvik army won and captured the airships. False information had been sent back to Koopagrad, stating that Bowser and Kato had been captured and were going to be transported to Koopagrad via the airships, along with the surviving troops. The Wall of Koopva had a reputation for being impenetrable, and Bowser was not willing to attempt to break through, despite his reputation for acting as a hammer in battle.

After landing in the Koopagrad Kooparemlin, Bowser and Kato would be led into Morton's throne room, where he would be trapped and defeated. Morton's personal guards at the moment were Bolshellviks and supporters of Bowser, meaning that no guards would side with Morton. The bonds for Bowser and Kato would be nothing more than paper made to look like cord. With the threat of having Morton killed, the Kooparemlin would surrender. Also, with Boris visiting the Kooparemlin as a guest, the troops would be able to capture him. Therefore, both Morton and Boris would be defeated in one move. Since Boris was also going to be captured, the Kingdom would have no successor to turn to except Bowser.

Kato had been giving the mission excessive planning, making certain the guard rotations for Morton and Boris were to their advantage, ensuring that the Kooparemlin really believed she and Bowser had been captured, keeping the troops from leaking information… the list was virtually endless. So many factors came into play, and each one had to be perfect for the plan to work. Bowser knew that he would be unmatched if Kato tried to seize power, and were it not for their bond, he would fear that she might indeed betray him. Kato was clever, powerful, and influential, while Bowser had nothing but physical strength on his side. He had already told himself that he would trust her with just as much political power as he would gain himself as King.

While boarding one of the airships, Bowser saw the sun rise. The Wall of Koopva was not visible yet, but the airship would get within range of the Wall's devastating cannons in less than an hour. Kato viewed the Wall in a different way than most people did. Millions of people had died from exhaustion or froze to death while building the wall, not to mention the construction of the mighty cannons depleted countless iron ore mines, copper ore mines, and other ore mines. Recently, with the rise of airplanes, the Wall was also equipped with millions of flak cannons. Some lost Mushroom pilot had actually made it to the Wall a few years ago and was shot down almost instantly. The troops aboard the airship said that guarding the Wall must have been one of the most boring jobs in existence. Since only one army had ever reached the Wall to begin with, Kato viewed it as a huge waste of resources and troops. Considering how many people would have to die for an enemy army to reach the Wall, Bowser hoped that Kato would never be proven wrong.

Bowser gazed out the window at the horizon, waiting for the Wall of Koopva to be visible. The airship he was aboard was outfitted with some of the Kingdom's newest weapons—in particular, the mighty Parashyel 3, a small two-person aircraft specifically designed to be an all-purpose aircraft. Its central turret was equipped with a special system of guns. In the center was a howitzer for use against thick enemy defenses; around it were four rapid-fire guns designed for shooting down enemy aircraft and tearing through infantry. In addition to the turret, though, was a storage structure in the rear intended to hold bombs (and Bob-Ombs, if necessary) for use against armored foes—particularly ships. The cockpit was in front while the main engines were on either side. The aircraft was certainly not designed for speed, as the technicians said. Supposedly, upon seeing its predecessor, the Parashyel 2, Lord Toadsworth laughed at the "wacky Koopa Kingdom excuse for a plane." Shortly after, his army was driven out of Shellratov. The Koopa Kingdom had many advantages over the Mushroom Kingdom, and technology was one of them. Kato had often remarked arrogantly about the Koopa Kingdom's superior technology. "We have always boasted more creative artists," she said, "and now that creativity is proving useful even in that which is meant to destroy."

It was true, though. The Koopas, in order to live in such an unforgiving land, would need creative methods to prosper. In many cities, there were underground tunnel networks connected to every basement so that people could travel around even if snowbound on the surface. Many of the trains also had subterranean lines for such a situation in order to ensure that fresh supplies got to cities cut off by blizzards. Also, Koopagrad's system of lava canals proved useful in many ways. For one thing, they were an effective defensive measure. Crossing rivers of water was one thing, but crossing rivers of lava was another thing entirely. Also, though, during a lava flow, the lava's heat helped to ward off severe cold during the winter. Of course, the canals also helped to make sure the lava flowed safely away rather than incinerating everything in its path. Every now and then, a lava bomb would wreak some havoc, but compared to a full-fledged lava flow, a few bombs were hardly anything.

It was that incredibly clever nation that Bowser would soon control. He found it quite overwhelming after giving it more thought. He was far from clever—or creative—yet he was to rule a country famed for its ingenious methods of survival and war. A Koopa's shell was often viewed as the symbol of their impeccable skill at surviving even the worst disasters. Tyrannical leaders, devastating famine, and near-invincible armies had all ravaged the Koopa Kingdom, yet the Kingdom had survived longer than any civilization that still existed—next to the Shy Guys, of course. The Koopa Kingdom, founded so long ago on the Thunder Continent, with Tundragrad as her capital, had expanded until she claimed dominion over the entire continent. Even then, the mighty Koopas continued, traveling across the frigid northern ice cap and claiming part of a new continent: the Star Continent. Ancient Koop, as the country had once been known as, had since broken off from the Koopa Kingdom and become Iced Land. Now, the Koopa Kingdom only existed on the Star Continent, with Koopagrad as her nearly impenetrable capital. The modern Koopa Kingdom was a natural fortress—after ten years of war, the Mushroom Kingdom had only damaged the southernmost regions while much of the Kingdom remained in peaceful ignorance of the suffering.

That would change. Kato had a new plan to end the war. The Kingdom would gather an immense army and reclaim all her land, not stopping until she reached Toad Town, the fertile, warm capital of the hated Mushroom Kingdom. There, Queen Hope would be forced to surrender to the superior Koopsian army. The defensive war had been fought long enough; now it was time to restore peace to the Koopa Kingdom.

* * *

As the airship prepared to land in the Kooparemlin, Bowser walked over to the brig, where he was to be bound. The "bonds" looked quite realistic and required intense inspection for even the slightest falsehood to be found in them. Kato was waiting, patiently standing with her arms already behind her back, bound by the paper. Since Bowser was so strong, his "bonds" were made to look like chains. Rather, they were just paper plated in metal to look and sound the part. Mere rope would not be enough to hold Bowser's hands. The guards, after tying Bowser's hands, escorted him and Kato to the side of the ship. A gangplank was extended down to the ground as the two "prisoners" disembarked.

Many of the courtiers greeted Bowser and Kato with jeers and curses as they walked a dead Koopa's walk to the Royal Apartments. Morton and Boris were waiting in the throne room. Kamek was waiting at the door, wand in hand should an escape be attempted. Kato knew Kamek was no threat, so she expressed no concern at the slight change in the plan.

Upon entering the throne room, Bowser saw his father waiting on the throne. Boris, ever the arrogant one, had a victorious smile on his face, his Goomba-like eyebrows emphasizing the feeling of superiority to his relative. Kato was forced to kneel, as was Bowser. The doors closed. Show time.

The Koopatrols instantly raised their guns and pointed them at the King while the Magikoopas grabbed Boris with Thunderhand. Kamek shot a Star spell at Kato, but she quickly broke her bonds and shielded herself, countering with a Firebrand spell that knocked out the former Royal Caretaker. Bowser calmly broke his own bonds and got up.

"It is over, Father," Bowser said. "I am King now."

Morton looked at the traitorous guards who pointed their rifles at him without the slightest hesitation, then at Boris, who had lost consciousness from the surge of electricity, then at Bowser, the failure of a son who had succeeded in trapping his father.

"Your control of the Koopa Kingdom was lost the instant the revolution started," Kato said. "Plenty of your own courtiers were actually Bolshellviks, hiding their intentions so this coup could succeed. Many of your war plans never made it to the battlefield intact. The airships you sent to Nizhniy Ninjirod were ours to begin with and only carried your troops to their deaths. Kamek presented an amusing diversion from the plan, but did you really think he could defeat the one who killed Fire Master Cristoforo? Boris will not inherit the throne; of that I assure you. You can surrender now and put an end to this diversion of troops from the Mushroom Kingdom, or you can fight to the end, which will be very soon should you choose it. Either way, the Koopa Kingdom now belongs to the Bolshellviks."

"Am I to believe that my own failure of a son planned this?" Morton finally asked.

"No," Bowser said. "I supported the Bolshellviks every step of the way, but it was Kato, the lady who defeated you last time, who planned this successful revolution. I trust her with as much power as I will soon have myself."

Morton's face contorted into an angry, yet defeated, grimace. "The Kingdom is yours," he said between gritted teeth, "but do not expect it to flourish; you have conquered her at an inconvenient time, for the Mushroom Kingdom is showing no signs of weakening."

"We just defeated the most powerful country in the world," Kato said. "What kind of threat is the Mushroom Kingdom after this?"

* * *

Morton and Boris were both exiled after the revolution, both to different parts of Koopchatka, Boris to his home in Vladivostokoop, and Morton to Shellnadyr. Kato and Bowser were wed the day after the revolution ended, and most of the Testuduma accepted Bowser as the new King. The Koopa Kingdom had a history of having Kings with absolute power, meaning that Bowser could simply have all his opponents executed on a whim. Still, the revolution had left many things vulnerable, and neither Kato nor Bowser wanted to lose their new power too quickly.

On the day of Bowser's coronation, the entire Kooparemlin was filled with soldiers, courtiers, and civilians. For the first time in Koopa Kingdom history, even ordinary civilians were allowed to attend the coronation, a treat from the Bolshellvik Party. Much of the coronation differed from the traditional ceremony. Kato, Bowser's most trusted advisor, as well as his new wife, approached Bowser with Monomakoop's Cap, the ceremonial crown. Many courtiers protested that the Cap was not being given by the Astrope, but many of the people lauded the act as the Kingdom's separation from the control of the Starist Church. The Bolshellviks had fought for equality and freedom, so they felt it was only fair to remove religion from the government.

"Bowser Mortonovich Koopa," Kato started, "do you swear to serve the people as long as you live in the Koopagrad Kooparemlin and do all that is in your power to prevent oppression?"

"Yes," Bowser said. It was the simplest acceptance speech in Koopa history, but it suited Bowser, for he knew himself to be a simple person.

"Then by the will of the people, I crown you, King Bowser Mortonovich Koopa of the Koopa Kingdom."

The Cap was placed on Bowser's head as the people cheered. Kato walked to the edge of the balcony afterwards and raised the microphone to her mouth.

"People of the Koopa Kingdom," she said, "it is thanks to your desires and needs that King Bowser was crowned today. Until today, people were divided by class, and power was dynastic, being granted to even the weakest or most brutal person. Today, though, the King has a new purpose: he no longer serves himself, but the people. The Astrope no longer holds any political power, and the King's power is no longer absolute. It is by the will of the people that this Kingdom will prosper and earn the envy of every nation in the world.

"But now, now that the oppression here in the capital has been defeated, it is time to turn our attention to the disease that has plagued our country for ten horrid years. Starting today, a new campaign shall begin. With the full might of the glorious Koopa Kingdom, we will gather our great army and march against the Mushroom invaders. Our army shall not stop until Queen Hope has surrendered. If the Queen remains stubborn, though, the Mushroom Kingdom will be taken from her and made part of the most powerful country in the world."

"Glory to the Koopa Kingdom!" many of the people yelled amid cheers.

"Glory to King Bowser!"

"Glory to Queen Yekaterina!"

"Glory to our army!"

Bowser had no reason to speak to the crowd; inspirational speeches were Kato's specialty, not his. In fact, he had never seen the people so excited about violence before. Kato would have been quite dangerous as a foe, and he knew that. With her on the Koopas' side, there was little to fear. The Mushroom Kingdom's incursion would not see the end of the year. The Mushroomers would see the mistake their King made ten years ago, and they would curse him for it. All across the Mushroom Kingdom, the name "Edward" would be an insult. Evil people would be referred to as Edwards. Those who fell in battle against the Koopas would torment King Edward in the afterlife. With Kato by his side, Bowser knew that only glory and prosperity awaited the Koopa Kingdom.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is _not_ the end of the story, but it is the end of Part II. I have no idea how long it will be before Part III begins; other ideas occupy my time. I must thank those who gave their reviews and am quite pleased that I have yet to receive a negative review that actually addresses the quality of the story rather than the style and plot. For those of you who can tell which country I am basing the Koopa Kingdom off of, here is where the full-fledged history of that country is no longer used as the most significant determinant of this story. 


	17. Intermission II: 1881

**Intermission—1881**

"So then you went and kicked the Mushroom Kingdom's butt, right?" Roy asked.

"Of course they did," Ludwig said before Bowser could answer. "It's in the history books!"

"We sure did," Bowser said. "Of course, fighting a war isn't the easiest job in the world. We suffered our fair share of casualties—even after our new Parashyel 3 was mass produced, Toad Town didn't fall that easily."

"Why was so little mentioned in the history books about Mama?" Junior asked.

"I ordered it. The psychologists said I was in denial and didn't want to think of her as dead. Regardless, I had all history books involving her removed from public use. New ones were published that worked around her involvement in our history—not very effectively, though."

"Well, I've heard enough to say that she deserved to be put in there."

"I know. In fact, I'll make a promise right now. After I'm done telling you all of this, I'll make a new order: bring back the old history books."

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"I dreamed about your mother last night. She confronted me and asked me why I was trying to forget her. I saw that I was still in denial after all these years and begged her to forgive me. After that, I woke up."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm getting out of a creative lapse at the moment, so don't expect me to publish the next chapter in an instant. However, I'm going to do what I can to make the publication fast. I also started working on custom sprites recently, so that's eaten up a lot of my time, on top of finals week. Anyway, I have a feeling that this story will have four parts total, but that's not a guarantee. 


	18. Chapter III1: 1849

**Part III**

**Chapter 1—1849**

It was odd to see Queen Hope in person. Bowser had met neither King Edward nor Queen Hope, but neither looked the way he had expected. King Edward—at least in the paintings of him all over the castle—looked much kinder than almost everyone knew him to have been. As for Queen Hope, Bowser had not expected her to be so very corpulent. Still, she had a very kind expression on her face, and she had treated Bowser and Kato not as intruders, but as guests. She wanted peace as much as the Koopsians—and almost all of the rest of the world—did. Given how stunning the Koopsian victory had been, most of the Mushroomers wanted peace, too.

After Kato took over command of the Armed Forces, the Koopa Kingdom met with victory in a matter of months, marching on Toad Town only one month after leaving Koopagrad and driving back the Mushroom troops. Even Toadsworth Phalloides, a legendary Mushroom Lord and Baron who was known for his incredible military mind, was forced to admit defeat at the hands of Kato's superior tactics. The Koopa Kingdom had often relied on brute force to overwhelm her enemies, and King Edward's War had been no exception—until Kato took over. The sudden change of command caught the Mushroomers completely off-guard. Considering how weary the seemingly endless war had made them, they had neither the morale, the manpower, nor the numbers to stand a chance. When Kato bolstered that advantage with her own military mind, it was clear who would win.

Toadsworth was also attending the signing of the treaty, looking angrier than anything Bowser could properly compare him to. He was King Edward's most devoted servant, and he was just as determined to wipe out the Koopas as Edward had been. Also, until Kato came into the picture, he had never suffered a true strategic defeat. He had lost in the past, but never because of inferior tactics. Were it not for the powerful Silence spell the Magikoopa Legion had cast on the cathedral where the treaty was being signed, Toadsworth would have surely lashed out and tried to kill everyone—possibly even Queen Hope.

Hope was practically the polar opposite of her father—kind, peaceful, caring, selfless, and many other things. Many of the peasants called her Queen-Mother because of how kind she was to the people—even during a war that took trillions of Coins' worth of resources and millions of lives. During the final years of the war, all the damage Edward had done to the Mushroom Kingdom was virtually unnoticeable—except in preserved ruins dedicated to those who suffered under him, such as the Old Shooting Star Summit Cathedral where the Treaty of Toad Town was being signed.

"_Let it be recognized by the people gathered here today and all those who may rule in the future that the terms of this treaty are to formally end King Edward's War_," Queen Hope said, reading the preamble to the treaty.

"_In signing this treaty,_

_1. the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom agree to cease all hostilities toward each other,_

_2. the Mushroom Kingdom agrees to cede all land she took during the war back to the land's rightful sovereigns,_

_3. the Koopa Kingdom agrees to end her occupation of all territories that were under Mushroom control before the war began,_

_4. the Mushroom Kingdom agrees to release all civilians she took prisoner from the Koopa Kingdom,_

_5. and both Kingdoms agree to never again raise their swords against each other as long as the terms of this treaty are followed._

"_Also, to avoid further tensions between the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms,_

_1. neither Kingdom shall discriminate against the other's people in any way,_

_2. neither Kingdom shall demand any material compensation of any kind from the other for the war,_

_3. neither Kingdom shall lay claim to any of the other's territory,_

_4. the Mushroom-Koopa border, as it was officially drawn in 1838, is to be formally recognized as the official border,_

_5. and neither Kingdom may use military force to interfere in the other's affairs unless those affairs directly concern it."_

The treaty itself was a simple one, but since all it did was return the two Kingdoms to the status quo antebellum, such simplicity was to be expected. There were no spoils for the victor—Bowser thought the Koopa Kingdom should at least get the Shiver region as compensation for the Mushroom invasion, but Kato insisted otherwise, her reasoning being that it would instill a desire for revenge in the Mushroomers. Thinking about it, it made sense, but it also meant that a number of Koopsian nobles would resent Kato's role in politics.

"Is that it?" Bowser asked in response to the treaty.

"That's all," Queen Hope answered. Kato simply nodded, her thick Koopsian accent a hindrance to anything she said in English. Bowser took up the pen and signed his name in Koopsian, Hope following in English. Kato took the pen after that and signed her name. She then handed Toadsworth the pen, but he refused it.

"I'll have no part in this treaty," he spat.

"Toadsworth, let that pride of yours go," Hope said. Her voice reminded Bowser of the way his mother would talk to him when he was being stubborn about eating his vegetables.

"Have you lost sight of our destiny?" he asked the Queen.

"When our cause brings about nothing but violence and conquest, our only destiny is our own destruction."

"We still have a chance, Your Majesty!"

"Toadsworth, you will accept defeat like an honorable man or you will be stripped of your title. Either way, the war will end. Your role in the Kingdom's reconstruction will be determined by your role in the treaty."

"Reaching peace with our mortal enemies—this is madness!"

"No more arguing, Toadsworth. What will it be, your nonsensical pride or your title?"

The cathedral itself seemed to look at the little Toad as he pondered his choices. Threatening to strip a noble of his title was usually enough to get him back into line, but Toadsworth actually seemed to be thinking about it. In the end, he took the pen and signed his name, making every effort to show his disdain in doing so.

"Don't hold me to my word," Toadsworth said. "The instant this treaty is broken, I'll be calling for war."

"Ess lonk ess you are not ze vun to break ze treaty, Sir Toadsvers," Kato commented, her thick accent emphasizing the reason why she preferred to speak Koopsian.

"If he does anything like that, he can kiss his title—and his head—good-bye," Hope responded. "I have no tolerance for lying to the people—especially about something as significant as war."

"Vell, ess lonk ess ve are talkink aboot peace, kha-oo aboot en exkheynch?"

"An exchange? Of?"

"I beliefe ze Moshroom Keengdom khess much ze Koopa Keengdom coot learn from kher. You voult sent some uff your people to ze Koopa Keengdom ent ve vould sent some uff ar people to ze Moshroom Keengdom."

"Perhaps in a few years, Queen Katherine. I like the idea, but I want to clean up the mess my father made first."

"Uff course."

* * *

With the treaty signed, King Edward's War finally ended. When a copy of the treaty was read to the public in Koopagrad, many of the terms were answered with jeering and cursing. Many of the people wanted compensation from the Mushroomers. Bowser was about to yell to silence them, but Kato spoke first.

"What is wrong with this treaty?" She asked the crowd in Koopsian.

Several answers were shouted at her. She chose one and responded.

"Anything that we take from the Mushroom Kingdom will anger the Mushroomers and give them ways to justify a second war. Land, money, material goods—anything we take from them will give them reasons to reconsider the peace we put so much effort into achieving. When a war is over, the best course of action is peace, not revenge."

More jeers rose from the crowd.

"Keep in mind that both nations had their reasons for this war. It is difficult enough as things stand for us to prevent the ashes of war from igniting again. If we gave either side a reason to go to war again, we could yet again have to call you to arms. When a fire is extinguished, you make every effort to prevent a second fire from starting. When a war ends, you make every effort to prevent a second war from starting."

Again, the crowd responded angrily. Bowser noticed that with each exchange, less and less jeers arose.

"Do you truly believe that the government is unaware of the torments this war brought upon us? We know quite well that many of you have lost property, friends, and loved ones to the Mushroom Kingdom. The same applies with the Mushroomers. They have lost much thanks to the war. Many of them have suffered in the same way that we have. To further their suffering when they are trying to recover and put the war behind them is an action that I cannot endorse. Now is not the time to beat their wounds, but to clean them. If we were to continue bringing woe upon the Mushroom Kingdom, their previously false view of the Koopsians as monsters would no longer be the farce that King Edward played so far."

A very small amount of yelling arose from the crowd, but the sheer silence of most of the people drove them into silence themselves.

"It is in this newfound and just peace that the Koopa Kingdom will recover and again become the revered nation she always was. Loving you of the citizenry with all our hearts, the Kingdom, through the people, will rise to a level of greatness that has never before been achieved."

Kato fell into silence as the crowd began cheering for the first time since the treaty was read to them.

A day after the treaty was read, many nobles in the Royal Testuduma were stripped of their titles and replaced with more dutiful people. Though Bowser gave the final word on each dismissal, almost all of the dismissals were suggested by Kato. She said that a great country cannot be controlled by those trapped by the old ways. Bowser agreed, but part of him worried that the dismissals would lead to trouble in the future. Nevertheless, the action stood.

Within a week, Kato made her next move. The first of the many laws comprising what would be known as the Kato Reforms was passed: the Popular Election Act. Through the Act, the people held the power to vote nobles into and out of power. With one sentence, Kato had convinced the Testuduma to pass the law. "If the people of your territory love you as much as you say they do, then you have nothing to fear from this Act."

With trustworthy nobles elected by the people themselves in the Testuduma, Kato successfully pushed a second law through: the Equal Birth Act. Thanks to the Equal Birth Act, anyone who was legally an adult could be granted peerage, be it through a noble's decision or through a popular election. The Succession Reform of 1849, which allowed legislatures to overrule an heir's right to a title, was also passed. If no heirs existed due to the legislature's actions, the people would elect an heir.

The beginning of the Kato Reforms turned Kato into a veritable Star in the eyes of the people. Some nobles said that Kato was plotting to steal the throne from under Bowser's nose, but he dismissed the comments as jokes. Kato had said herself that she had no desire to be the sole ruler. Bowser trusted Kato, and as long as he supported her choices, no one dared to question her right to the throne.


End file.
